P3: Prue, Piper and Paige
by Zaremar22
Summary: I decided to take a stab at writing my own version of a Charmed Again with Phoebe dying instead of Prue.
1. Author's Notes

Author's Notes

There are some changes that I made to the Charmed universe:

Obviously Phoebe dies instead of Prue

Piper only has the ability to freeze

Prue only has telekinesis

Prue's TK can be channeled through her eyes and hands

The format I will be using will be the same as the episodes in Season 4 although I will try my best to change events or situations as much as possible so that the story will seem somewhat fresh.

I do not own Charmed in any way, shape or form. Please read and review to let me know what you think.


	2. The Death of a Sister

Leo kneels over Piper and Prue's body healing them. Piper groans as she slowly tries to sit up.

"Easy Piper, you almost died." Leo says while trying to help her.

Piper coughs. "Prue! What about Prue? Is she all right?" Piper asked as she looked at her sister lying beside her.

Prue began to move. "Leo where's Dr. Hartman?" She sat herself up.

Leo helped both Prue and Piper up. "I'm sorry it was too late to save him. It was almost too late to save you guys. Shax really did a number on you guys."

Prue raked her hands through her hair in frustration. "I can't believe we lost Dr. Hartman."

"And don't forget Shax is still out there." Piper added.

Prue looked around. "Leo, where's Phoebe?"

Leo had a very solemn look on his face. "She's still in the underworld with Cole."

Piper looked horrified. "Leo you have to go get her now! There's no telling what the Source will do once he realizes Shax didn't finish the job."

Before Leo could even orb out Cole shimmered in and fell to the floor. His face was scarred and his body was smoking and his body seemed to be covering something.

Prue was the first to move. "Cole what happened to you? And where is Phoebe?"

Cole moved over and revealed a scarred and burned Phoebe.

Prue frantically shook her head. "No! Cole no!"

Tears filled Piper's eyes as she moved closer to Leo. "Prue, Cole what's going on? What's wrong with Phoebe?"

Prue turned and looked at Piper as tears streaked down her face.

"No." Piper whispered as tears fell from her eyes. "Cole tell us what happened to Phoebe now!"

Cole closed his eyes. "The Source he…" His words were caught I his throat. "He knew Shax had failed. He tried to kill me but Phoebe died…" His voice broke.

Piper felt as if she'd been punched in the stomach. She began to hyperventilate and collapsed on the couch. Leo went to her side.

Cole finally stood to his feet as Prue got closer to him. "How could you let this happen? She was with you! Why didn't you protect her?" Prue screamed.

Cole's voice was haggard. "Prue you don't understand I…"

"I understand perfectly." She said cutting him off. "You let her die. After all, isn't that what came to do in the first place Balthazor?"

The room went still at the use of Cole's demonic name.

Leo stood up. "Prue calm down I'm sure Cole tried…"

"No Leo, there's no need for Balthazor to explain anything. How do we know it wasn't a part of his master plan? He comes in and gains our trust."

"Then he gets close to Phoebe make her fall in love with him and then kills her. Meanwhile the Source picks the rest of us off."

"Prue.." Leo tries to interject.

She turned to Leo with red tear filled eyes. "No Leo this _demon_ is going to pay for what he did to our sister."

Prue's anger rose up inside her. With the flicker of her eyes Cole went flying through the wall.

"Prue stop!" Leo yelled out after Prue but it fell on deaf ears.

Prue waved her hand sending Cole through the dining room table.

She raised her hand again. Cole glanced at her with a saddened look and shimmered out.

Now that Prue's anger had run out sadness overtook her as she dropped to her knees and began to cry for her baby sister.

Hours had past. Prue had spoken with Darryl to let him know what happened. The police came to remove the bodies of Phoebe and Dr. Hartman. Prue also gave Darryl the best police statement she could come up.

She then spent time calling around and making arrangements for Phoebe's funeral. Her hardest phone call to make was to their father, Victor Bennett.

To have to tell him that the baby girl he never really got to know and would never really know was dead was the hardest thing she ever had to do. But it had to be done.

After everything was taken care of Prue realized that she had not seen Piper since earlier. She walked out her bedroom.

"Piper where are you?" She called out but got no answer. Instead she heard mumbling coming from the attic.

Prue slowly walked up the attic stairs. "Piper?" She called softly.

She saw Piper sitting in front of a silver mortar. She pricked her finger and let drops of blood fall into the mortar.

"Power of the witches rise. Course unseen across the sky. Come to us who call you near. Come to us and settle here. Blood to blood I summon thee. Blood to blood return to me."

She looked to the circle of candles nearby. Nothing happened.

"Piper, what are you doing up here?" Prue asked as she slowly moved closer to Piper.

"I tried to call her. I tried to bring her back but…" Piper's voice broke. "It didn't work Prue. Our powers don't work. We can't save her."

Tears rolled freely down Piper's face.

"If we can't save her then why the hell do we have these damned powers!" She sobbed into Prue's shoulder.

It killed Prue to see Piper so upset and angry. She knew she had to be strong for Piper's sake and for her own.

Prue rubbed Piper's back. "Come on honey. Let's get you into bed."

Prue stood up and closed the book. She took Piper by the hand and they both left the attic.

As soon as they left the Book of Shadows flipped open to the 'To Call A Lost Witch' spell.


	3. Phoebe's Funeral

The very next day across town at the South Bay Social Services building, a young assistant sat at her desk swamped with paperwork. The office door directly across from her desk area swung open.

"Paige did you run those applications like I asked you half an hour ago?" A stocky brown skinned man said standing in the doorway.

Paige rolled her eyes. _How can I when I can barely see my desk?_ She refrained from speaking her mind and simply hit the print button on her keyboard.

"They should be on the copier Mr. Cowan."

He glared at her. "Oh let me guess, you want me to get them too?"

_You're the one that wants them so damn bad._ She thought but nevertheless she got up from her desk.

"Of course not Mr. Cowan. After all I'm your assistant and it would be my pleasure." She smiled.

He stared at her blankly. "Nice smile. Now make sure you have those applications on my desk, Matthews." He walked away to the staff lounge.

Paige hated when he used her last name. It made her feel like she was in high school all over again. And that was the last thing she needed to feel like.

She got the applications from off the printer and put them on Mr. Cowan's desk.

She walked to her desk and saw a newspaper in her seat. She looked around to see who could have put it there was but no one was nearby.

She was just about to through the paper in the trash when the name Phoebe Halliwell caught her eye. She realized the name was in the obituary section and she saw that her funeral was today along with the place and time.

Something inside of her compelled her to go to the funeral. She grabbed her jacket and her purse and left.

The funeral was over almost as fast as it started. But for Prue and Piper it went on for forever. Piper sobbed uncontrollably on Leo's shoulder while Prue masked her hurt with an emotionless face.

As the funeral came to an end Prue and Victor spoke to the guest. Piper at the time was inconsolable.

One guest in particular caught Prue's attention, a young woman who had dark hair. And she looked about Phoebe's age or younger.

The young lady made a beeline straight for Prue.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." The young lady spoke enough emotion to tell Prue that she too had lost someone in her life.

She extended her hand to Prue and Prue shook it.

Prue gasped as an overwhelming feeling rushed over her. She closed her eyes. She saw the demon Shax throwing and energy ball and killing the young woman she just met.

The feeling was too much for Prue and it caused her to collapse onto the floor.

Paige backed up as everyone came to Prue's aid. She had no idea what had just happened ad she wasn't going to stay around to find out. She left before anyone could say anything to her.

Victor and Darryl helped Prue up from the floor. "Prue what happened?"

Prue tried to catch her breath. "I just saw Shax kill that girl I was just taking to." She tried her best to look past everyone to see where the girl was but she was gone.

"Wait. Prue are you saying you _saw_ it as in you had a premonition?" Leo asked confused.

Prue simply nodded.

Cole who had been in the background the whole time stepped forward.

"How is that possible?" He asked.

Prue glared at him. "Who told you that you were welcomed to my sister's funeral?"

"Prue we have to deal with one problem at a time. How was it possible for you to receive a premonition when that was…"He chose his words carefully. "Not your power."

Prue shrugged. "I don't know. The only explanation I can think of is that she got the premonition and I just intercepted it.

Darryl looked confused. "Why would you be the one to intercept it?"

Prue shrugged again. "Me and Phoebe switched powers before. Maybe that allowed me to be more susceptible to receiving premonitions. I really don't know but what I do know is that I can't let the same demon that killed Dr. Hartman and almost me and Piper get away with killing that girl. I had that premonition for a reason and I'm not ignoring it."

Cole flinched on the inside. He remembered Phoebe used to say that a lot.

"You sounded like Phoebe just now." He said to Prue.

Prue just glared at him.

"So what's the plan?" He asked.

"Plan?" It was Piper's voice. She had been so quiet everyone forgot she was there. "What plan? Did you all forget? Phoebe is dead! We're at her funeral for Christ's sake! And you're talking about a plan?"

Prue saw the genuine hurt in Piper's eyes and heard it in her voice. But deep down something told Prue she had to help that young woman.

"Piper I know you're hurting. I'm hurting too. But you can't stand there and say you'll let that innocent be killed, by Shax no less?"

Piper looked at Prue with swollen red eyes. "Someone stood by and watched our sister die."

Cole's head hung down slightly. Although no one looked his way he knew Piper was talking about him.

"There are no more innocents because there are no more Charmed Ones. They died along with our sister, or did you forget?"

Piper turned and walked out of the church.

"Piper?" Leo called after his wife.

Prue put her hand on Leo's shoulder. "No, let her go. She needs to grieve to get through this."

"What are we gonna do about the girl and Shax?" Cole asked.

"We are not going to do anything I'm going after him." Prue said heatedly.

"That's suicide Prue and you know it. It wouldn't benefit anyone if you and an innocent got killed." Cole responded.

Prue could feel her anger rising. "Why do you care, demon?"

"Look you can think whatever you want but I loved Phoebe. She knew that and I thought you knew that. I'm trying to help you kill Shax and ultimately the Source. Where's the problem in that?"

"He's got a point Prue. If he wanted you all dead he would have killed you by now." Leo added.

It was hard but Prue had to put aside her pride and her anger. "Fine but try anything and I'll vanquish your ass."

Cole nodded.

Leo turned to Prue. "Do you remember seeing where the attack took place?"

Prue closed her eyes and tried to remember the premonition. "It looked like it was night time. And she was leaving a club. Maybe P3."

She opened her eyes. "I can't be sure but we have to start somewhere."

She reluctantly looked to Cole. "I think we should go look for the girl and Leo, you stay near Piper."

Leo nodded. "Call if you need me." He orbed out.

Prue turned to Darryl and Victor. "Darryl make sure dad gets home safely please?"

Darryl nodded.

Prue walked over and hugged her father.

"I'm sorry dad but I got to go, I've got to do this."

Victor hugged her tighter. "Prue please, please be careful. I can't go through this again"

"I will be don't worry."

They let each other go and Prue walked over to Cole.

"You ready?" She asked.

He nodded and grabbed her hand and they shimmered away.


	4. Search and Rescue

Paige sat at a table in P3 with her date Shane. She had being seeing him for a few months now.

"My day was so crazy, but I'm glad you were able to make it tonight." She said touching his hand.

Shane smiled at Paige. "Of course I came out. I love being around you. But I have one question; why did you choose this place to hang out?"

Paige looked around. "Promise me you won't think I'm crazy?"

Shane nodded.

Paige explained how she was adopted and after her foster parents died she searched for her biological parents.

All of her searches led her to the Halliwell sisters. When she found out their mom passed when they were young she had given up on continuing her search for her parents.

"Well did you ever talk to them about it?" Shane asked.

Paige shook her head. "How crazy would I sound? 'Ding dong, hi I'm Paige your long lost sister. How's it going?"

They both laughed.

"Yeah that would be on hell of a conversation starter."

They laughed again.

Paige looked at Shane seductively. "Care to go somewhere a little more private?"

Shane nodded.

Paige grabbed him by the hand and they walked through the throng of partygoers and headed to a back area of the club.

Paige found and empty room and she and Shane went in.

Meanwhile, Prue and Cole were waiting atop the roof of P3.

"This looks like the alley I saw in the premonition. I think this is it."

She looked around the alley and saw nothing.

"What if we were too late? I could not forgive myself if I let what I saw come true."

Cole moved closer to Prue. "I'm sure there would be some kind of commotion if someone was killed in the alleyway of P3. We just have to wait and be patient."

Prue moved further away from Cole. "Patience was never my strong point."

Cole smiled sadly to himself. "Again you sound just like Phoebe."

Back inside the backroom of P3, Paige and Shane kissed passionately.

Shane broke the kiss. "Are you sure it's safe in here? I mean somebody could just walk in."

Paige gave him a quick kiss. "Don't you like a little bit of danger and excitement?" She continued to kiss him.

Paige felt a shiver run down her spine. She felt so cold. She stepped away from Shane.

"Do you feel that? Something feels wrong."

A powerful gust of wind filled the room almost taking Paige's breath away.

Out of nowhere a large grey man appeared in the room. And invisible wind whipped through his hair and clothes.

Shane moved closer to Paige. "Who the hell is that?"

With a wave of his hand, the grey man caused a strong blast of wind to send Shane flying to a nearby wall.

"Shane!" She cried out.

She almost ran to him but her instincts kicked in. She ran out of the room and ran to the nearest exit.

She found herself in an alleyway outside of P3.

On the roof Prue and Cole saw a girl run into the alley.

"That's her Cole! That's the girl. Let's go!"

Cole looked at Prue. "And say what, that there's a demon trying to kill her?"

Prue glared at Cole. "So you want us to do nothing?"

Before Cole could respond a cold gust of wind blew.

"Shax." Prue whispered.

Paige had stopped to catch her breath when she saw the grey man in front of her. Her heart pounded in her chest.

"What do you want from me?" She screamed.

He stared at her with dead eyes. "Your life."

He raised his hand and a ball of energy flew toward Paige.

Her life flashed before her eyes. Never in a million years would she have thought her life would end this way.

Paige started to feel her body get light and weightless and she disappeared as ball of energy passed right where she was standing.

She reappeared in the same spot looking confused.

"She orbed?" Cole asked confused.

"We don't have time for that; get us down there now!" Prue said grabbing his hand.

Paige was still standing there in shock.

_What the hell just happened?_

To add to her confusion some guy and one of the Halliwell sisters appeared in front of her out of nowhere.

"Go get out of here!" Prue screamed to Paige.

Paige didn't need to be told twice. As fast as she could, she ran out of the alley.

Cole had already started his attack on Shax buy throwing a volley of energy balls at him. The energy balls were barely enough to distract him.

"Prue say the spell now!"

Prue stared at Shax. "This is for my sister you evil bastard! 'Evil wind that blows. That which forms below. No longer may you dwell. Death takes you with this spell."

Shax exploded into an outward burst of air.

Prue just stared at the space where Shax was. She knew the spell did not kill him. _Only the Power of Three can kill him._ She stood there feeling helpless.

Cole walked over to Prue. "Prue, we have to get back to the manor." Cole put his hand on her shoulder and they shimmered away.


	5. Another Charmed One?

Cole and Prue shimmer into the kitchen.

"Leo!" Prue calls out.

Leo walks in from the living. "Prue what's going on? What happened? Did you find the girl?"

"Oh yeah we found her." Cole says.

"Well is she alright? Did you save her?" Leo asked

"She's fine. She just um _orbed_ out of the way of Shax's attack!"

Leo's eyebrows rose. "What do you mean orbed?"

Prue put her hands on her hips. "White lights surrounded her as she disappeared and reappered. Like what you do."

Cole nodded in agreement.

"Something doesn't make sense. Why would the Source send Shax to kill a whitelighter? That's not his style." Leo said.

"What if he didn't know she was a whitelighter?" Prue asked.

"I highly doubt that the Source would send his highest assassin after someone if he didn't know who they were." Leo said.

Prue shifted and ran her hands through her hair. "Leo is it possible for a whitelighter to not know about their powers?"

Leo shook his head. "No that's not possible. Why?"

Prue and Cole glanced at each other. "I'm not so sure because she seemed just as surprised as us when she orbed." Cole said.

Leo racked his mind thinking of a logical reason to what he was hearing, but there wasn't one. "None of this makes sense."

Prue sighed in frustration. "Will you go check with the Elders to find out what does make sense please?"

Leo nodded and orbed away.

Prue turned away. "Cole, I hate to ask, but do you think you do some underworld eavesdropping?"

Cole nodded and shimmered out.

Prue hadn't even noticed that Piper had came into the kitchen.

"Hey Piper, how are you holding up?" Prue asked.

Piper crossed her arms. "Fine Prue, just fine. I buried one sister this morning and the other wants to go next. But hey, we could have another funeral. The dishes are all out and we already know who to invite."

Prue was taken aback by Piper's attitude. "Look Piper I understand…"

"Understand what Prue?" Piper asked cutting Prue off. "I'm not as tough as you are okay? It's not easy for me to put on the brave face. We just lost Phoebe and you go after the same damn demon that killed her?"

Piper's eyes were red with tears.

"Piper I didn't go after Shax for kicks. I went to save and innocen; someone who can't protect themselves like we can. It was never my intention to go up against Shax but I was not going to let that girl die, ok?"

Prue felt her emotions well up. "Something about her just reminds me of Phoebe. Maybe that's why I feel like I can't let anything happen to her. Or to you."

Prue walked over to Piper and hugged her. Piper broke down in sobs. "Prue I can not lose another sister. My heart could not take the pain." She continued to cry into her sister's shoulder.

Across town Paige finds herself at the San francisco General Hospital. She walked up to the nurse's station.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you but my boyfriend was involved in an attack and I was wondering if he was brought here?"

The nurse walked over to her computer. "Name please?"

"Shane Lawson." Paige said.

The nurse typed on the computer. "Okay, Shane Lawson is down the hall in 106. Make it quick, visiting hours are almost over."

Paige nodded. "Thank you so much."

She walked down the hallway to Shane's room. She walked in and saw him sitting up in the bed.

"Shane are you alright?" Paige asked.

"I'm fine, just a mild concussion. What the hell happened?"

"I am so sorry some big guy came in, he must've been drunk or something and like threw you into a wall. I got so scared and I didn't know what to do so I just ran." Paige said feeling so guilty.

"No, no it's okay. If I had ran I wouldn't be in here." Shane said with a slight chuckle.

But Paige knew the truth. Whatever or whoever that was that attacked Shane was after her not him. He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

_And he wouldn't killed me if I hadn't…I don't know what the hell I did but if I hadn't done I'd be dead._

Shane saw the troubled look on Paige's face.

"Paige are you alright? You look like something is wrong."

_You have no idea._ She thought. "Um you know what Shane, I'm gonna let you get some rest and I'll come by to see you tomorrow ok?"

Shane nodded. "Be safe okay?"

Paige nodded and left.

Meanwhile back at the manor Piper sat on the couch with her face in her hands. Prue came in with two cups of tea.

"I thought you'd need something to drink so I whipped up something special. It's supposed to help you relax and feel calm." She sat the tea on the coffee table and sat beside Piper.

"Well if it can do all of that, then I'll need a gallon." She said as picked up the tea cup and took a slow sip.

Prue looked around the house. "I doesn't seem real, does it?"

Piper shook her head. "No. I almost keep expecting for her to come running down the stairs or bursting through the front door." Piper took another sip.

Prue began to sip her tea also. "What do you think we should do with her things?"

"I say give it to the less fortunate. Phoebe loved helping people in need. I think she'd want us to do that." Piper said sadly.

Leo appeared across from where they were sitting.

"What did you find out?" Prue asked anxiously.

Leo sighed. "Well the Elders don't know anything about her, so she's not a whitelighter."

"If she is not a whitelighter, why can she orb." Prue asked.

"They don't know. They can't explain it." Was Leo's only response.

"What? How can the all knowing Elders be so damn useless?" Piper said standing up.

Before Leo could speak, Cole shimmered a few feet away from him. Everyone turned and looked at him.

"I have some serious news for you so may want to sit down." Cole said

"I'm already sitting." Prue said.

"I'm fine where I am." Piper said through gritted teeth. "Now what did you find out?"

Cole sat down on the couch causing Prue to scoot to the other end.

"Well it turns out our friend the Source doesn't think she's a whitelighter at all. He actually thinks she's…" He didn't know how to finish the sentence.

"She's what?" Piper said impatiently.

"He thinks she's a Charmed One. That's why he put Shax on it. He thought that he destroyed the Power of Three. He's afraid that this girl will somehow reconstitute it."

Everyone just stared at each other.

Piper shook her head. "No, that's not possible."

Prue stood up and stormed up toward the attic.

Everyone followed behind her.

"Prue what are you doing?" Piper asked as Prue flipped through the Book of Shadows.

"I am summoning Grams."

"Grams?" Piper asked.

" Hear these words, hear my cry spirit from the other side. Come to me I summon thee, cross now the Great Divide."

Grams ghost came into view a few feet away from everyone.

"Prue, why are summoning me?"

"Why does the Source seem to think that the Charmed Ones can be reconstituted?" Prue asked feeling annoyed.

Grams blinked her eyes. "What? I have no idea what you are talking about."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Cut the games. You couldn't tell a lie when you were alive and it had not improved in death."

"I know you know something so you need to tell us now." Prue said. "We deserve that much, don't you think?"

Grams sighed. "Can't say anything, I'm sworn to secrecy."

"By who?" Prue asked.

"By me." A bodiless voice said.

Suddenly the ghost of Patricia Halliwell stood beside her mother. "She's been sworn to secrecy by me."

"Mom?" Piper asked confused.

"I didn't say anything because I was afraid of the repercussions of my actions. Maybe you guys would be denied your powers."

"You didn't say anything about what exactly?" Piper asked.

Patricia looked at her mom. "Well it happened after your father and I divorced; when me and Sam were together."

Cole leaned in close to Leo. "Sam, who's that?"

"Her whitelighter." He whispered.

"Like mother like daughter huh?" Cole said slyly.

Prue and Piper just glared at Cole.

"You all were so young you really didn't know much you thought that I had just gotten fat. You never knew that I was pregnant. No one knew except for mother and Sam."

"We wanted to keep the baby but whitelighters and witches were forbidden to be together. So we decided to give the baby up. We found a local church nearby and after the baby was she was left there. We asked the nun there to find her a home. And she did."

Leo turned to Piper and Prue. "Well that explains why the Elders didn't know anything about her and why she could orb."

"Wait. You mean to tell me that the innocent I saved is actually my…our sister?" Prue asked in utter disbelief.

Patricia and Grams nodded.

"Half whitelighter and half witch." Grams said.

"That makes her a sister witch. But not yet. Not until you three are gathered together by the book, just like before." Patricia says.

"Charmed again." Grams adds.


	6. Slightly Charmed Again

Prue and Piper stared at the ghosts of their mother and grandmother.

"You can't be serious?" Piper says in disbelief.

Her mother nods.

"Mom, you cannot tell me that we bury one sister just to find out about another sister? That is ridiculous!" Prue said furiously.

Piper folds her arms. "I can't believe you'd keep a secret like this for so many years."

Patricia looked at her daughters with sad eyes. "I did what I felt was the right thing at the time. And you all will do as you must, but this is your destiny. You can cry about it or even get angry but don't fight. Remember all things happen for a reason."

Grams touched Patricia's shoulder. "We have to go back." She looked at her granddaughters. "Be strong my darlings, and blessed be."

She and Patricia disappeared.

Everyone stood in silence.

"What do we do now?" Cole asked.

"Well first things first we gotta your sister. None of you stand a chance without the power of three." Leo said.

"Our sister's name is Phoebe. And no one's going to replace her." Piper said as she walked out of the attic.

Prue took off right behind her. Leo and Cole followed.

"Piper, stop! Wait a minute no one said anything about taking Phoebe's place."

Piper looked at Prue. "Isn't that what it means, that she just steps in and picks up where Phoebe left off?"

"Piper you have to be reasonable. She is vulnerable and so are the both of you. Whether you like it or not there's no Power of Three without her." Leo said.

"Piper I don't like this either but we cannot let anyone else die. We lost Phoebe, we don't want to lose ourselves."

Piper rolled her eyes and continued to walk downstairs. "Fine, whatever you say Prue. Saving her life is the only thing I'm concerned. I in no shape way or form, want to reconstitute the Charmed Ones."

As Piper stepped onto the landing, she saw a dark haired girl standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry put the door was open and…" The girl stared at Piper and Prue. She felt so bad for showing up unannounced. "I'm just gonna go."

"Wait don't leave." Prue said as she gripped Piper's hand. They moved closer to the girl. "This is my other sister Piper."

Piper reluctantly reached out her hand. "Nice to meet you." She said.

The girl reached out her hand. "Nice to meet you too I'm Paige."

"Imagine that another 'P' name." Piper said sarcastically looking at Prue while Cole and Leo looked on from the steps.

As soon as Paige touched Piper's hands the chandelier shook and a light fell on the three that stood under it.

"What the hell is that?" Paige asked staring up at the ceiling.

"I think it means you were supposed to be here." Leo said from the stairs.

Paige felt a surge of energy rush through her body causing her to gasp for air. She closed her eyes and saw the gray man that attacked earlier standing in the doorway of the Halliwell home.

"I saw the guy that attacked me and Shane!" Paige said with panic in her voice.

"Where? Where did you see him?" Prue asked with urgency in her voice.

"Here." Paige said.

Without warning the manor door blew open and the strongest blast of wind sent Prue, Piper and Paige flying into the dining room.

Shax stood in the foyer of the manor. Leo and Cole were instantly on him. Leo jumped on his back while Cole fired energy balls.

"You guys get up stairs! We'll hold him off!" Cole yelled.

Prue grabbed Piper and Paige and ran up the stairs to the attic. Piper and Prue ran over to the Book of Shadows and started flipping through the book.

"Wait, what are you guys some type of witches?" Paige asked sounding creeped out.

"Yes. And so are are you we hope." Piper said. "Come say this spell with us."

Page shook her head.

"Look we don't have a lot of time. Shax will come up here and kill us if you son't say this with us." Prue said.

Paige walked over to Prue, Piper and the book.

The door to the attic blew off the hinges as Shax appeared in a whirlwind.

"Say it now!" Prue yelled over the sound of wind rushing.

"Evil wind that blows. That which forms below. No longer may you dwell; death takes you with this spell!"

Shax spun around screaming until he exploded into thin air.

"He's gone." Paige said.

Piper looked at Paige. "Yeah but that's just the messenger."

"We gotta go after the Source." Prue added.

Paige looked confused. "The source of what?"

"Of all evil." Prue said grimly.

Paige started to back up from Prue and Piper. "What have you gotten me into?" She ran out of the attic.

"Paige don't leave!" Prue called out to her but her call fell on deaf ears.

Leo and Cole ran into the attic.

"What happened?" Cole asked.

"We got rid of Shanx." Piper said.

"And Paige." Prue added.

Leo moved toward Piper. "Well you have to give her time to adjust. You all freaked out when you first found out you were witches."

"Yeah but back then Phoebe was alive and The Source wasn't on our asses." Piper said heatedly

"Let's face Leo, time is the one thing we don't have." Prue said.


	7. Keeping Your Enemies Close

In a rocky cavern located far beneath the earth the robed figure known as The Source sat on his dark throne.

"Krysta come to me!" He bellowed.

A woman who wore a red scantily clad dress appeared holding a crystal ball. She had dark hair and dark eyes with blood red lipstick.

"Yes my lord?" She said with a fearful voice.

"Shax failed and has been vanquished while the witch still lives. And to make matter worse she has made contact with her sisters. You said that her future was short lived. But it seems you must have confused her with yourself." He said in a dangerously low voice.

"My lord I can only tell you what I see when it is asked of me. The future is ever changing especially when magic is involved." She said nervously.

"Now the Power of Three is reconstituted! She be damn near untouchable with her sisters around!" He yelled.

The cavern, as well as Krysta, shook at the sound of his voice. "My lord wait. There is one flaw in the grand design."

"Speak now or lose your life!"

The cavern shook again. "She has not chosen whether to be on the side of good or evil. There is a forty-eight hour window in which she must choose a side. My lord with all the infinite power you hold you can easily sway her to our side. Once you sway her, her sisters and their Book of Shadows will be all yours." She explained.

The Source sat in silence for a moment. "You have made yourself useful, for the moment. I must find a way to get close to her.

Krysta held her crystal ball up. "I already have a way my lord."

The clouds in the crystal ball swirled to reveal the face of Paige's boyfriend Shane lying in a hospital bed.

Shane lay sleeping in the hospital. All of a sudden she jumped straight up in the bed.

_I must've had a bad dream or something._

He saw a plume of black smoke rise and take the shape of a human.

"What the hell? What do you want?" Shane asked.

"You." The smoky form said as it entered Shane's body. He fought against the possession but his body had no choice but to succumb.

Shane got up off the hospital bed. His gown turned into a black T-shirt, black jeans and shoes.

As if on cue, Paige ran into Shane's room. "Oh Shane, it's crazy I had such a horrible night I just want to be with. Please don't leave me alone." She hugged him tightly.

Shane hugged her back. "Don't worry. I'll never let you go."

Meanwhile back at the manor Prue and Piper sat in the living room with Leo.

"This is too much to deal with right. We are number one on The Source's list and we don't have the power to stop him." Prue said sounding frustrated.

"And let's not forget the half whitelighter half witch surprise that was dropped on us. I can't believe mom and Grams kept her a secret from us. We're her friggin' daughter's for Christ's sake." Piper said angrily.

"There's a time and a place for everything. Right now personal feelings have to be set aside and we have to worry about what's more important."

Before anyone could say anything Cole shimmered into the room. "Nobody move." He said as a energy ball formed in his hand.

Three demons appeared in the living room. Cole threw the energy ball taking out one of the demons. Demon number two launched a fire ball.

Piper froze the energy ball before it hit her. Prue stood up and telekinetically threw the fire ball back at the demon killing him.

The last and final demon shot lightning from both of his hands. Piper hit the floor before the lightning could strike. Prue sent the demon flying to the floor with a wave of her hands. Cole threw one last energy bolt killing the last demon.

"Damn bounty hunters." Cole said.

Prue looked at Cole. "Are you alright?"

Cole nodded. "Yeah but I have some very bad news. I was doing a little listening in the underworld and word is The Source is no longer down there."

Piper looked at Cole. "What do you mean he's not down there anymore? Where the hell is he?"

Cole looked grim. "I think he's surfaced."

"The Source is here?" Prue asked still in shock.

Cole nodded. "As I was coming back to the manor I could hear gargoyles wailing."

Piper looked at Cole incredulously. "Gargoyles, like the ugly stone statues on the side of buildings?"

"That is when their in their resting state. They come alive to ward off great evil and from what I heard only something as evil as The Source could make them go crazy like that." Cole said in a as matter of fact voice.

"He's coming to kill us. He's knows we are underpowered right now so he's coming to finish the job himself." Prue said.

Leo rubbed his chin. "I don't think he's trying to kill you all. He could have come here and did it already. I think he may be trying to turn Paige."

Cole looked at Leo. "That makes perfect sense. That's the only reason he'd come up; to do it himself."

"Turn her?" Piper asked.

Leo nodded. "Remember when Prue was turned evil by the dark priestess? It turned you all and the book. If The Source can get Paige to side with him he'll gain the powers of the Charmed Ones."

Piper put her hands on her hip. "Great we barely even know the girl and she's already a liability."

"Piper! Don't say that. She did not ask for this to happen." Prue said.

Piper turned and faced her sister. "And we did?"

"Alright look. We have bigger things to worry about. The Source is after Paige and we have to protect her." Cole said. "He looked to Leo. "Can you sense her?"

Leo shook his head. "She's too new to her powers."

"The only thing we can do is check the church that mom was talking about." Piper suggested.

"It has to be somewhere nearby so we'll just every church in the area until we find the right one. Leo, you and Cole stay here just in case Paige shows up." Prue said as she and Piper grabbed their coats and headed out the door."

Back at Paige's apartment she and Shane talked while she got ready for work.

"What happened to you last night?" Shane asked.

Paige shook her head. "Nothing really."

"It seemed like something. You were really freaked out." Shane responded.

Paige looked at him. "Let's just say I wanted to find out who I was but I found out more than what I bargained for. Look I running a little late so I have to run. Make yourself comfortable and locked up after you leave."

Shane waved his hand behind Paige's back. "Oh yeah you don't late for that placement hearing today."

Paige turned and looked at Shane. "How do you know about that?"

"You told me last night remember. You went on and on about how you hate people that abuse children."

Paige nodded. "Oh yeah, right. I'll see you later." Paige grabbed her purse and left the apartment.

Shane stood up from the couch. "I know you weakness now little Charmed One." He said disappearing in a flash of flames.

Paige sat at her desk contemplating everything that had happened to her. _This would be so much easier if my birth parents were alive. I have nothing to go on now._

But after everything that Paige had gone through she was determined to get some answers. She got in touch with her foster father's brother and asked him about the church where her foster parent's got her from. He told her about the nun that gave Paige to her parents and gave her the address to the church.

Meanwhile in the bathroom an older man entered the empty bathroom and washed his hands. Suddenly the lights flickered off and on. He turned around to see a dark haired young man right behind him.

"Where did you come from?" The older man asked.

Without warning a cloud of black smoke exited the young guy and went into the older man. He stared in the mirror as his eyes went from blue to deep black holes and back to normal again.

The older man walked out of the bathroom past Paige's desk. He look at her and smirked.

Paige stared at him disgusted. _Sneaky bastard. How would you like if someone beat on you?_

She got from her desk and followed the man to Mr. Cowan's office.

"Mr. Cowan you cannot let that little boy go home with him." She pleaded.

Mr. Cowan turned to face Paige. "Look Paige I got this alright?"

"You are going to regret it if you let him go home with that…"

"With that what, Paige, his father? You don't have any proof that he's hitting him. You are an assistant not a psychic." He said them slammed the door in her face.

As Paige walked back to her desk she saw the older man staring at her. Hi eyes were cold and empty. Mr. Cowan closed the blinds in his office and Paige sat back down to work.

She was pissed but she decided to finish up her work. After an hour and a half Mr. Cowan's door opened. Paige jumped up and headed for his door.

"What happened?" Paige's voice was filled with concerned.

Nothing has been decided so we're going to meet again tomorrow." Mr. Cowan said nonchalantly.

Paige scoffed. "So your gonna just let him go home with that creep. What about the police reports? You can't let that boy go home with him."

Mr. Cowan glared at Paige. "I can and I will." He walked away from her.

Suddenly the man and his wife emerge from Mr. Cowan's office. "Hey you got a problem with me?" The man said as he stared her down.

"Yeah I have a problem with low down dirty scum bags that hit their kids." Paige said folding her arms.

The wife tried to make her husband leave but he refused. He moved closer to Paige. "I don't give a damn how you feel. I can to anything I want to my child and you are powerless to stop me." He walked away toward the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom The Source de-possesses the older man and reenters Shane's body and disappeared in a flash of fire.


	8. Are You A Good Witch or A Bad Witch

Paige was so pissed off but she had other things to deal with. She grabbed her jacket and purse and drove to the church immediately. When she entered a nun greeted her at the door. "Hello child, how can I help you?"

"Are you Sister Agnes?" Paige asked.

The nun smiled at her. "Yes I am do I know you?"

Paige nodded. "I was brought to this church on August 2, 1977."

Sister Agnes' eyes started to water. "Oh dear lord, come with me child." She led Paige into a back room. There was a chest that she opened and pulled out a wooden box.

"I think I was about your age when they came to me." Sister Agnes said.

"They? My mother and my father?" Paige asked.

Sister Agnes smiled at Paige. "They appeared to me covered in bright white lights like angels; with you in their arms. They said you were in some sort of danger and that they had no other choice but to give you up."

"Danger? What kind of danger?" Paige asked.

"They didn't say. They just asked me to make sure you found a good home and to keep their secret until you came looking."

She opened the wooden box and pulled out a blanket with a 'P' on it.

"This is what they wrapped you up in. Your mom had one request; that your name start with a 'P'." Sister Agnes said handing Paige the blanket.

There was a knock on the door. Sister Agnes turned around. "Come in."

Prue amd Piper came through the door. Piper waved her hand and Sister Agnes stopped moving.

"Hey we gotta get you out of here." Prue says as she walks up to Paige.

Paige looks at Sister Agnes and back to Piper. "What did you do to her?" Paige asked nervously.

"I froze her but don't worry she'll be fine." Piper said plainly.

Prue noticed the blanket Paige held in her arms. "Piper look."

Piper attention went to the blanket. "That looks like our…"

Before Piper could finish Paige jerks away and runs. Piper and Prue follow her.

Paige almost makes it out of the church before she hears Piper's voice.

"Stop or I'll freeze."

Paige stopped dead in her tracks.

Prue leaned in to Piper. "You can't freeze her she a good witch."

"Shh, she doesn't know that." Piper said slightly pushing her sister.

Paige turned to face Prue and Piper. "Will you please just leave me alone?"

"I wish we could but we have to protect you." Prue said.

"Protect me from what?" Paige asked.

"A very powerful force of evil wants to get to you and if he gets to you he gets to us too." Piper said.

Paige sighed. "This is too much to handle."

"Tell me about." Piper whispers in Prue's ears.

Prue rolls her eyes at Piper. "Look Paige it was a lot to take in when we found out we were witches. Our grandmother had just died and we were forced to move back into the house we grew up in. It was hard at first but we had to adapt."

"It wasn't so hard for Phoebe. She loved being a witch and saving innocents." Piper added.

"If you come with us we can help you but first we have to get you back to the manor." Prue pleaded.

Outside of the church Shane appeared. "She better be here Krysta! I'm losing patience!"

'_Don't worry my liege she's there.'_ Krysta's disembodied voice said.

Shane walked to the doors of the church and the gargoyles began to wail. The sound caused him to collapse on the ground screaming in pain.

Paige heard the sounds of the gargoyles from in the church. "Do you guys hear that?" She began to llok around the church.

Piper and Prue looked at each other. "You don't think…"

Before Prue could finish her sentence the doors of the church opened and revealed a helpless Shane lying on the ground.

"Paige?" He called out in a pained voice.

"Shane." Paige said as she went out to help him up.

Piper and Prue called out to Paige.

Shane looked up at them and a powerful blast of energy sent Piper and Prue flying down the aisle of the church.

Shane looked at Paige helplessly. "Help me Paige something's after me."

Paige grabbed Shane's hand. "Come on. You'll be safe at my apartment."

They both hopped in Paige's car and sped off. Mean while back in the church Prue and Piper lay on the floor stunned.

"What the hell was that? Piper said standing to her feet.

Prue stood up and look at her sister. "I think _that_ was The Source. We gotta get back home." They both hurried out of the church.

Once they got home they both collapsed on the couch.

"Leo!" Piper called out.

Leo orbed in front of them. "Did you guys find Paige?"

"Oh yeah. And so did The Source." Piper said.

"The Source?" Leo asked.

"It had to be. The gargoyles were shrieking. And something with a lot of power knocked us on our asses." Prue admitted.

Cole shimmered in just behind the couch.

"I heard gargoyles again." He said.

Prue looked at him. "Yeah, so did we, just before The Source sent us on magic carpet ride to pain land."

Cole looked at Prue and Piper. "Are you two okay?"

They both nodded. "We're fine. It's Paige I'm worried about." Prue said.

"We have to find her but the problem is we don't know where to look." Piper said.

"But The Source does." Cole says. "He clearly found her at the church. If we find him then we find her."

Prue hopped up off the couch. "We need to check the Book of Shadows to see if there's anything that can help us out.

They all head up to the attic.

"Well one thing we'll never have to worry about is getting out of shape. We're always running up these damn steps." Piper huffed.

Prue made her way to the book and started telekinetically flipping through it.

"So what are we looking for again?" Piper asked moving to Prue's side.

"We're looking for a way to track down The Source." Prue said as she still flipped through the book.

Leo folded his arms. "I don't know if that's possible. I mean for a demonic figure as powerful as The Source, it is unlikely or impossible to track someone of that magnitude."

"Maybe we don't have to track him. We just have to identify him." Prue said.

Piper raised her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

Prue tapped the entry in the book.

"An enchantment spell?" Piper asked.

"Look at the last line of the spell. 'So as to reveal the evil within'. We can reveal The Source's identity with this spell now we need something to enchant."

Piper looked and saw an old pair of Phoebe's sunglasses. "We could use these."

Piper and Prue both touched the glasses. "Magic forces far and wide, enchant these glasses so those can't hide. Allow this witch to use therein; so as to reveal the evil within."

The glasses glowed then returned to normal. Piper put on the glasses and looked around.

"I don't think they work." She said.

Cole stepped forward. "Look at me. It should reveal my true self."

Piper did as he said. She gasped when she saw Belthazor towering in front of her.

"Yeah they work." She said snatching them off. "Now we gotta find The Source."

"You guys can't." Leo said. He then turned to Cole. "But you can."

Both Piper and Prue look to Cole. "What does he mean by that?" Prue asked.

Cole began to pace. "The Source emits a constant aura of demonic energy to remind demons just how far his reach is. If I were to focus on him I could locate him."

Prue looked at Cole. "But wouldn't that alert him to you?"

Cole nodded.

"Are you sure you're willing to do it Cole?" Prue asked.

He nodded again.

"Ok let's go." Prue said.

Paige stared at herself in the work bathroom. She heard voices whispering in her head.

_He's hurting his child. He'll kill him if you don't stop. You have the power. Use it!_

Paige balled her fist up and punched the mirror.

As she left the bathroom she saw the older guy and his wife leaving out of the building. She followed them out to the parking lot.

"I call upon my power in this hour. Creator of hurt, inflictor of pain. I cause you now to feel the same." Paige said focusing on the man.

The man falls to his knees in pain. His wife kneels down beside him.

"Honey what's wrong?" She asked.

But her husband could not respond.

Piper pulls into the parking lot. She and Prue hop out first then Leo and Cole.

Prue puts the sunglasses on and looks at Paige. "Oh no. Guys there's a black aura surrounding her."

"Leo grab her and orb her home now!" Piper said.

Leo ran up to Paige, grabbed her by the shoulders and orbed away.

Prue turned to Piper. "We gotta get back to the manor."

They headed for the car but noticed Cole was still standing in the parking lot.

"Are you coming Cole?" Prue asked.

Cole shook his head. "No you all go along. I'm going to make sure everything here is alright."

Piper and Prue hop in car and drive off.

Shane slowly ermerged behind Cole. Just as he got directly behind him Shane vanished causing Cole to turn around.

He saw no one but felt a lingering demonic energy. He then felt another dark energy elsewhere and shimmered to it.

He only saw a you man with his back to Cole. As Cole approached, the young spun around and dug his clawed hand into Cole's stomach.

"Die slowly Belthazor. I want you to feel every moment of your pathetic life slip away." Shane said as he disappeared.

Cole fell to the ground in pain.

As Prue and Piper enter the manor as glass goes flying by their heads.

"What is going on in here?" Piper asked.

"I'm trying to convince Paige that she's not evil." Leo said as he ducked another object that Paige threw at him. "And I don't think she's getting the message."

Prue ran and tackled Paige. She wrestled her to the floor. "Piper check the book and see if there's anything on evil spirits and de-possessing."

As Piper headed to the steps the lights in the house flickered off and on. She looked around. Her attention went to the front door as she saw a young man standing there.

"Hey, how did you get in here?" She asked.

At the wave of his hand Piper was hurled into the banister and fell onto the floor.

Leo ran into the foyer to aid Piper only to be thrown into the dining room by the young man.

Prue released Paige and turned her focus on the young man. "Get the hell out of our house!" She glared at him. Using her eyes, she sent a wave of telekinetic energy toward the man. It caused him to take a slight step back.

"It's my turn." The man said raising his hand in the air throwing Prue behind the couch.

Paige stood up and looked at the young man. "Shane, what's going on?" She seemed like she was in a daze.

Shane looked at her. "Oh honey, I'm glad you're okay." He walked over and hugged her.

Piper got up and moved to Prue helping her up. "Get away from her!" Piper yelled.

"You can't force her to join you. It has to be her decision." Prue says.

Shane touched Paige's hair. "You have chosen a side, haven't you dear?"

Paige jerked away from him. "Leave me alone!" She screamed.

The grandfather clock chimed causing Piper and Prue to look at the time.

Piper stared at Shane. "Looks like your time has run out."

Shane's eyes turned black. "I destroyed your circle once and I will do it again. Besides I finally took care of that traitor Balthazor."

A plume of black smoke exited Shane's body and seeped into the ground. Shane collapsed to the floor.

Leo walked into the room. "Is The Source gone?"

Piper nodded. "Leo he needs your help." Piper motioned to Shane.

Leo moved Shane to the couch. "He's fine, just knocked out. Possessions are hard on the body."

"We have to find Cole. The Source said something about finally taking care of him." Prue said.

Leo closed his eyes. "I know where he is."

Within moments Piper, Prue, Paige and Leo stood over Cole's body on the ground."

"Leo hurry up and heal him." Prue said.

Leo looked at Prue. "Prue you know it's against the rules."

"Damnit Leo, screw the rules! Cole risked his life to save ours."

Leo sighed. "I'm only going to be able to heal half of him."

"Um, would my half whitelighter side offset his half demon side?" Paige asked.

"We could try." Leo and Paige kneeled together. "Put your hand over him like this and let my power flow through you."

Leo's and Paige's hands began to glow. The wound in the middle of Cole's stomach began to knit itself back together.

Cole looked at Leo and Paige. "Thank you." He reached out and touched her hand.

Paige felt a rush of overwhelming energy causing her to close her eyes.

She saw Phoebe and Cole inside a cave or something. In front of them was a large black robed figure. She saw the figure throw fire at Cole and at the last minute Phoebe jumped in front of him.

She felt herself drop back into reality. Leo and Piper were beside her keeping her steady as Cole got up from the ground.

"What did you see?" Cole asked Paige.

"I saw Phoebe and you in a cave. A big black robed thing threw fire at you but Phoebe jumped in front of you. She saved your life."

Cole stood silent.

Prue could feel the guilt rise inside her. "Cole I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

Cole looked at her with watery eyes. "Of course. You don't know how I feel. You don't know how it feels to be blamed for the death of someone you loved when you know you did everything to protect them."

He turned to Paige. "Thank you for letting the truth be known." He looked at them all and shimmered away.

Everyone stood in silence.

"I think we should go." Leo said. Everyone moved in close with each other and orbed away.

Back at the manor they orbed in just as Shane was waking up.

Paige walked over to Shane. "Shane, are you alright?"

He sat up on the couch. "Yeah I guess I just feel really tired. Where am I?"

Paige explained to Shane how he had came to see her at her job but had passed out and that Leo was a doctor so she brought him there to get help. He just nodded and went along with everything.

"Hey Paige why don't I give you a lift back to work so you can take Shane home and you all can talk more. And maybe later you can meet us back here at the house."

Paige nodded and smiled. "Thanks Prue." She said.

Prue walked over and put her arm around Paige. "That's what sister's are for."

Later on the night Paige had returned. Prue and Piper invited her up to the attic.

"What are we doing up here? Are we gonna do another spell? Because I don't know if I'm ready to do another one so soon." Paige said.

"Not exactly. There's someone we want you to meet." Piper said smiling.

She walked over to Prue and the Book of Shadows.

"Hear my words, hear my cry; spirit from the other side. Come to me I summon thee; cross now the great divide."

The ghost of Patricia Halliwell appeared. Her eyes went immediately to Paige. She stepped out of the summoning circle and became corporeal.

"Paige?" She said.

Tears started to well run down Paige's cheeks. "Mom?" She said.

They walked to each other and hugged each other tightly. "Welcome home my daughter."


	9. Demon Hunter Prue

Four days has passed since the discovery of Paige and the spoiling of The Source's plan to turn Paige to the dark side.

Prue had since decided to become proactive in demon hunting. She and Piper drove wildly through the streets of San Francisco searching for the demon they had scryed for.

"Turn left!" Prue shouted to Piper.

Piper did as commanded.

"Right here through this alley." Prue instructed.

Once again Piper obliged.

Once they pulled into the alley they both hopped out of the car. They saw snake looking demon holding a man.

"Let him go!" Prue yelled and waved her hand causing the demon to fly back into a brick wall.

"Get somewhere safe!" Piper told the man who got up and ran as fast as he could.

The snake demon turned and looked toward Piper and Prue. It hissed and opened its mouth. A green substance sprayed out.

Thinking quickly Piper raised her hands freezing the area. The green substance froze a few feet away from them. They stepped out of the way.

The snake demon began to move again.

"Uh my power's not working on it." Piper said nervously.

Prue looked around the alley and saw a few sharp pieces of glass lying around. With a wave of her hand the glass raised up and flew toward the demon. One stabbed it in the head the other through the heart.

The demon convulsed and exploded sending green goo all over the alley and a bit of it landed on Piper and Prue.

"Ugh, demon juice." Piper said.

"Come let's go we got the demon we came for." Prue said proudly.

They hopped back into the car and drove back to the manor.

Meanwhile at South Bay Social Services, Paige sat at her computer researching witches and witchcraft.

'_Throughout history, witches have been misunderstood, persecuted and destroyed. The public hangings, drowning, and burnings of women suspected of witchcraft is a far more recent chapter of our history then most people realize.'_

Mr. Cowan walked over to the front of Paige's desk. "So Paige what's the delay on that O'Brian application?"

Paige clicked to another screen on her computer. "Well right now the only hold up is my boss keeping me from completing my job which I take very seriously." Paige said innocently.

Mr. Cowan stared at her blankly. "Cute. I hate cute. I want it on my desk by noon." He said as he walked away.

Paige sees Leah, one of her cooler coworkers sitting at her desk. "Hey Leah, what's the O'Brian application?"

"Adam O'Brian, the foster child that's trying to get into boarding school. The scholarship is due today Paige." Leah said wincing.

"Oh my God. I can't believe I forgot something so important. I mean so much has happened in the last couple of days but still…" Paige said feeling real guilty.

Billy, a nice guy from the mailroom came by Paige's desk.

"Hey Paige here's your mail." He said giving Paige her mail.

"Thanks Billy." Paige said with a slight smile.

Just then Donnie, the sleaze ball of the office walked up to Billy. "Hey pizza face, I know it's hard to leave the cleavage over here but I'm gonna need my mail sometime today."

Billy hung his head in embarrassment. "Ok" He walked away.

Donnie turned and looked at Paige, licked his lips and walked away.

Paige rolled her eyes. "Creep I wish you could get a taste of your own medicine." Just then Donnie's toupee disappeared from his head.

The office burst into to laughter as Donnie ran into a back room covering his head. Paige feeling completely weird grabs her coat and purse and leave.

Meanwhile back at the manor Prue and Piper walk in and hang up their coats.

"Prue are you alright?" Piper sounded concerned.

Prue turned and looked her sister. "I'm fine Piper. Why did you ask?"

They moved over toward the couch. "Because it seems like for the past couple of days we've been demon killing spree."

Prue looked at her plainly. "And what's the problem with that?"

Piper sensed the sensitivity of the conversation and chose her words kindly. "Well Prue we have a system of fighting demons and that has worked over the last few years.

Anger flashed over Prue's face quickly. "Well Phoebe's death counts as a big glitch in that system don't you think?" She stood up from the couch.

"Prue I know that you're angry and you have every right to be…"

Prue turned and faced Piper. "I'm not angry it's just if we weren't going after demons they'd be coming after us. What's the matter with getting a little proactive?"

The doorbell rings. Piper gets up and walks toward the door. "I just think instead of hunting demons we should be teaching…" She opened the door. "Paige."

Paige was standing on the other side of the door looking awkward. "Can I come in?"

Piper nodded. "I'm sorry come in."

"I don't know why I came here. It's just being around a lot of people and knowing that you are different; that you have magical powers is kinda hard to deal with." Paige said as she walked into the living room.

"Trust me we've all been there." Piper said to Paige. Piper then looked to Prue. "Hey look who's here."

"Hello Paige." Prue said. "Well I'm gonna go up to my and scry for more demons 'kay?" Prue said as she hurried up stairs.

"Scry?" Paige asked in confusion.

"It's like a supernatural locator." Piper explained.

"Well what about that big book we read from?" Paige inquired.

"Follow me." Piper got up and walked to the attic and Paige followed. Piper opened the Book of Shadows and Paige joined her.

"This is the Book of Shadows." Piper said.

Paige touched a page of the book. "It looks so old."

"It is. It was started centuries ago by the first witch of our line, Melinda Warren. So many demons have tried to steal it but the book but luckily it protects itself from evil." Piper said.

"Wow that's amazing." Paige marveled and flipped through some pages. Suddenly she gasped and closed her eyes. A rush of power had over taken her. She saw Prue, Phoebe and Piper standing in front of the book saying a spell. There was a man standing across from them with thorns coming out of his skin. Within minutes the man exploded in a blast of fire.

Paige slowly opened her eyes. "I saw you, Prue and Phoebe standing in front of the book fighting a man with thorns in his body."

Piper gave a sad chuckle. "That was Jeremy by ex boyfriend and the first warlock we ever came up against. That was back when we first received our powers. It seems like such a long time ago."

Suddenly Leo orbed in startling Paige. "Oh gosh! I forgot people can disappear and reappear now." Paige said holding her chest.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Leo said honestly.

Paige waved him off. "No your fine, I just got to get use to this magic thing." Paige said.

Leo turned to Piper. "Where's Prue?" He asked.

Piper moved in closer to Leo. "I wanted to talk to you about that. Have you noticed that Prue has become a little, I don't know, a magical Sylvester Stallone. We've been hunting demons nonstop for the past few days. And she's in her room scrying right now."

"We should talk to her right now." Leo said.

Piper turned to Paige. "You can keep flipping through the book while me and Leo talk to Prue for a sec, okay?"

Paige nodded and continued to look through the book.

Piper and Leo headed down to Prue's room. She was sitting on the bed scrying.

Prue looked up. "What's up guys?"

Piper looked at Leo. Leo walked near Prue's bed. "Prue what are you doing?"

Prue scoffed. "Leo come on, I'm scrying. You've seen us do this a million times."

"Why are you scrying? Were you attacked by something?" Leo asked.

Prue shook her head. "Nah just want to get a jump on them before they jump on us."

"Prue I think there's more to it than that. Call in whitelighter's intuition but I think there are some things that you are not dealing with." Leo said.

A book flew off the shelf and hit the wall causing Piper to jump.

Prue looked up at Leo and Piper. "You're right like hunting and killing demons." Just then the crystal dropped. "Oh! Looks like I found one."

Mean while up in the attic Paige was still thumbing through the book. She glanced at her watch. _Shoot I gotta get back to work! But I want to keep reading. Maybe I could just take it with me and bring it back afterward. Besides Piper and Prue are so busy I don't really want to bother them._

Paige closed the book and put it neatly in her oversized purse. She left out of the attic and closed the door behind her. She headed down stairs and ran into Piper.

"Paige we were just getting ready to leave. Were you finished?" She asked.

Paige shook her head. "I'm just gonna stop by later okay?" Paige headed for the door.

Prue was right behind her with her coat in hand. "Come on Piper."


	10. Magical Misuse and the Consequence

Paige sat at her desk still looking through the Book of Shadows. She happens upon a vanishing spell. _This could have its uses._ She thought to herself.

Just then she saw Billy standing by the water cooler as Donnie walked by.

"Hey Clearasil, what's popping?" He says laughing loudly at his own joke.

Billy walks away near Paige's desk. "Hey Billy don't pay him any attention. He's just a massive jerk to everybody."

Billy smiled. "Yeah I know. That's why his mail gets lost… a lot. I gotta make copies." He said walking into the copier room.

Paige looked down at the Book of Shadows. _Oh if I were to make his acne clear up Donnie wouldn't have much to say now would he? _"Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the seen to be unseen."

Paige heard a noise coming from in the copier room. She sat the book under her desk and ran into the copier room.

Billy was lying face down on the copier. "Billy are you alright?"

Billy groaned and stood up. "Yeah just got a little dizzy." He turned a looked at Paige.

Paige looked in awe as she saw an acne free face. _It worked! I can't believe it worked!_

Billy just stared at Paige. "Is everything fine?" He asked.

_You sure are._ She thought. "Everything's great Billy, just great!" She ran back over to her desk.

Meanwhile Piper drove through the streets like a mad man once again. And once again she found herself pulling into an alleyway.

Prue was the first one out of the car.

"What's the deal with supernatural evil and alleyways?" Piper asked as she got out the car.

Prue shushed Piper. She scanned the alley for any activity. "Do you smell smoke?" Prue asked.

Piper looked around and saw smoke coming from behind a huge wooden door. "It's coming from in there and I can hear screams."

Prue stared at the door. And with a concentrated blast telekinetic energy the door came flying open and a man came stumbling out.

Behind him came three women dressed in dark red tops and dresses.

"Hey!" Prue called out to get their attention.

The three women turned and faced Prue. They had doglike faces with black line markings over their face. And they had talons where their fingers should have been.

"Whoa okay." Prue said. They started moving slowly toward Prue. "Piper freeze 'em!"

Piper wiggled her hand to freeze them but they continued walking. "Their immune to my powers!"

Suddenly Cole shimmered into the alley. One of the women jumped into the air. Prue threw her into a nearby wall in the alley.

Another tried to attack Piper, but she picked up a piece of wood and hit her in the head knocking her to the ground.

The third woman ran and tackled Prue. She opened her mouth and smoke went into Prue's mouth. Prue flipped the woman over as Cole through a energy ball, killing the woman. The two remaining women disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Prue coughed as she got up. She looked at Cole. "Thank you Cole."

He nodded.

Piper walked over near Prue. "What are you doing here?" Piper asked.

"I was tracking the furies to figure what they were up and they led me here." He explained.

"Furies?" Prue and Piper said at the time.

"Like from mythology?" Piper added.

Cole nodded. "Yeah. They are modern day knock offs but they are one and the same."

Prue coughed. "But wait, don't they punish evil? Wouldn't that make them good like us?"

Cole shook his head. "They will go after a shoplifter as they would murderers. It makes no difference to them. They take pride in their kills."

Prue coughed again. "Well we'll take pride in vanquishing their sorry asses." Prue said as she headed toward the car.

Cole and Piper followed suit.

When they arrived back at the manor Prue walked into the kitchen coughing.

"Prue maybe we shouldn't go after them. I mean you're already injured." Piper said.

Prue looked at Piper. "Injured?"

"Yeah Prue you can't stop coughing." Piper said.

Prue snatched open the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. "Injury healed. Now I'm going to go check the book to find a way to vanquish those dog faced bitches." Prue said heading up the stairs.

Cole and Piper followed her again. Once they reached the attic Prue screamed. "The Book of Shadows is gone! Evil got the book!"

Piper thought back. _I was looking at the book with Paige but then I left…_ Piper came to a horrific conclusion.

"Uh Prue, I think Paige has the book." Piper said hesitantly.

Prue turned and looked at Piper. "What do you mean Paige has the book?"

"We were looking at it together and then me and Leo went to go talk to you and…"

"And you left it with _her_?" Prue said in unbelief.

"Regardless of your feelings the book belongs to her just like it belongs to us. Like it or not Paige is still a witch and our sister." Piper said.

Prue stalked past her not for long. Piper followed leaving Cole in the attic.

Meanwhile back at Paige's job Leah stared at Billy's face. "It's unbelievable. First your face, them my credit I'm telling you something is in the stars." She said.

Paige was too busy on the phone with the guy from the boarding school. "Excuse me sir I understand what you are saying but Adam O'Brian has had a tough enough life. He did not do anything wrong here and should not be punished for my mistake."

The guy on the other line could not be persuaded. Paige looked down in the Book of Shadows. "Just hear me out. 'These words will travel through the minds, of stubborn parties and unbind. The thoughts too rigid to be kind, a compromise they'll disentwine.'

The man on the other changed his mind. "How about six 'o clock this Friday?" He asked.

Paige smiled. "Friday is perfect sir. Thank you for your time." She said as she hung the phone up.

Leah looked in Paige's direction. "Did you get the extension?"

Paige let out a huge smile. "Oh yeah."

"This is unbelievable. Paige your into that witchy stuff right?"

Paige went absolutely still. _Oh God she knows I'm a witch!_ "Excuse me?"

"I'm just saying there must something in the stars today." Leah said excitedly.

Paige smiled. "Well whatever it is I'm going to take full advantage of it."

Donnie walked over to Paige's desk and leaned into her. "You know I'd like to take full advantage of you."

Paige gave him a look of disgust. "And I'd sure as hell take advantage of a sexual harassment suit and sue your sorry ass."

"The way you dress the judge would admire restraint." Donnie says and adds an air bite for effect then walks away.

Paige looks down at the book and flips to the Instant Karma spell. "This should do the trick. I'll just change demon to dirt bag."

A wave of power washed over Paige. She closed her eyes and saw Piper and Prue fighting dog looking woman and one of the women breathed smoke into Prue's mouth.

She opened her eyes and looked around. _I don't think I'll ever get use to that._

She focused her mind back onto Donnie and the karma spell. "To make a dirt bag feel the pain he inflicts. Let cruelty, pain and evil ways follow this villain through all his days. Reverse the torment he creates and turn on him a crueler fate."

Outside of Paige's job Prue hops out of the car followed by Piper. "Prue slow down wait."

Prue stopped and looked at Piper. "What Piper? She stole from us!"

"She borrowed Prue, borrowed." Piper explained.

Prue starts coughing.

Piper moves toward her. "Prue are you alright?"

Just then Donnie falls out of the doorway as a gang of women move on him; groping and feeling him up.

"What the hell is going on?" Piper asked.

Prue and Piper turned to see Paige sneaking out of the door with her purse covering her chest.

Prue steps in front of Paige. "You are so busted!"

Paige lowered her purse to reveal her newly enlarged breasts. "Tell me about it." She said sadly.

"Whoa! Okay." Piper said in shock.

"You stole the Book of Shadows so you could turn yourself into a human floatation device?" Prue snapped.

"No my body was just the way it was, thank you very much." Paige retorted.

In the background Donnie is still fighting off the surrounding women. Piper waved her hands and they all stopped moving. "That's better."

Prue glared at Paige. "What happened?"

Paige shrugged. "I don't know they just grew."

"So you didn't cast any spells at all?" Piper asked.

Paige nodded guiltily. "Maybe one."

Prue folded her arms not believing a word Paige was saying.

"Okay I cast five spells. You happy?" Paige admitted.

"Five!" Prue and Piper said.

"Well what happened just before you turned into Dolly Parton?" Prue asked.

"I cast a spell on a sleaze ball I work with so that he could get a taste of his own medicine." Paige said.

Prue and Piper looked over to the frozen Donnie. "Is that the sleaze ball?" Prue asked.

Paige nodded.

"And that is the backfire." Piper said motioning to Paige's breast.

"Backfire?" Paige asked.

Piper nodded. "You misused magic to make to make him the object of ogling and it back fired to you."

"This is something you would have known had you bothered to ask but instead of vanquishing demons, we have to spend the rest of the day fixing your mistakes." Prue said angrily.

"Maybe I would have known something had you taken the time out to talk to me or explain things to me. You guys know more about being witches than I do. You should've been teaching me instead of acting like I don't exist." Paige said.

"You don't…"

"Prue call Leo and have him orb you and the sleaze ball home. We still have to protect him. Paige and I will grab the book and meet you there." Piper said cutting Prue off.

Prue stared daggers at Paige. "Whatever. Leo!"

Within moments Leo appeared in front of the girls.

"What's going on?" He asked looking around.

"Leo I need you to orb and Prue back to the house now." Piper said motioning to Donnie.

Prue and Leo walked over to where Donnie was. He touched Donnie and Prue and they all disappeared in white orbs.

Piper turns to Paige. "You, let's go." They both got in the car and drove off.

Paige pulled out the Book of Shadows. "Are my boobs gonna stay like this?"

Piper shook her head. "No not if you can find a reversal spell."

Paige flipped through the book and saw the demon women from her vision. "Oh my God I saw these same demons in a vision. They were fighting you and Prue and one of them breathed some kind of smoke on her."

Paige looked at the rest of the description of the demons. "It says that fury smoke kills bad guys. But in good people, it looks for a portal of unexpressed fury. It builds until it consumes your humanity and it turns you into a fury."

"Oh no we gotta get back to the house now!" Piper said stepping on the gas.


	11. Calming the Inner Fury

Meanwhile back at the manor Prue shoves Donnie onto the couch.

"Take it easy Prue. He's an innocent." Leo said.

Prue glared at Leo. "Not from where I'm standing."

Donnie tried to stand up. "I said it down!" Prue yelled and used her telekinesis to pin him to the couch.

Leo put his hand on Prue's shoulder. "Prue you never use your power on mortals. We've talked about that."

"I'm tired of talking." She glared at Leo and sent him flying into a nearby wall. She then moved closer to Donnie. "You'll pay for all the things you've done."

Donnie got off the couch and backed away from Prue. "What the hell is wrong with you lady?"

"Get away from him Prue." Cole said as he held a energy ball in his hand.

Prue glowered at Cole. "Don't test me _demon_!" Prue swiped at Donnie.

The front door opened and Paige and Piper came in just as Cole threw the energy ball at Prue.

"Cole what the hell are you doing?" Piper yelled at him.

But Cole kept his eyes fixed on Prue. "Look at her she's changing. She's becoming a fury."

Prue flexed her fingers which now had long black nails. She looked directly at Cole. "This is not over." She disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Piper looked and saw Leo lying on the floor. She went over to wake him up.

"What happened?" Leo groaned as he stood to his feet.

"Oh nothing much. Paige did a few spells and now she can double as a floatation device and now Prue's become a damned fury."

Donnie ran over to Paige in a panic. "Look Paige I'm sorry for whatever I did but you gotta get me out of here. These people are..." He looks down at her breast. "Well hello there."

Paige balled up her fist and punched Donnie in the face knocking unconcious and onto the floor.

"Paige?" Leo and Piper said at the same time.

She looked at both of them. "What you said I couldn't use magic to punish him. You didn't say nothing about fists."

"Did you guys forget that your sister is now a fury?" Cole asked in frustration.

Piper looked at him. "I got it thank you." She turned to Leo. "Orb Donnie back to his office and heal him there. And try to keep him from telling the world we're witches."

Leo looked at Piper. "How am I supposed to do that?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "I don't know Leo, you're an angel for Christ's sake. Just think of something."

Leo walked over to Donnie and orbed away.

"Now what are you going to do about Prue?" Cole asked.

Piper went and sat of the couch with the Book of Shadows. "First things first we undo Paige's last spell." She looked at Paige. "What spell did you use?"

Paige moved closer to Piper. "Uh I think it was the 'Instant Karma Spell'."

Piper flipped to the page that held the spell. "And what word did you sub demon with?"

"Sleaze ball." Paige said with a smirk.

Piper grabbed a pen and piece of paper from the coffee table. She wrote the original spell as Paige worded it. She put the piece of paper in a dish and sat it on fire. She then grabbed Paige's hand. "We annul this magic, let it be."

The paper burned at snuffed itself out. Paige looked down and her breast were back to normal. "Thank God." She said.

Meanwhile in a back alley on the streets of San Francisco, a man is being robbed by another man holding a knife.

"I'll give you anythng you want. Just please don't hurt me." The innocent man leaded.

Two furies appeared behind the robber. One scratched him across his back. As he turned to face the furies, the innocent man ran out of the alley.

The furies stared at the robber. He began to hear cries and screams in his head. He falls to his knees and drops his knife. "Please stop it!" He cried out in pain.

One of the furies stepped to him and blew smoke in his mouth. He began to cough violently. Within moments he was engulfed and incinerated in flames.

Prue appeared behind the furies in a puff of smoke. They turned and looked her. They walked to her and started touching her face and hair.

Back at the manor Piper scryed for Prue. "Damnit!" She said dropping the crystal.

"Why isn't it working?" Paige asked.

Piper ran her hands through her hair. "Because Prue's not a witch anymore."

Paige look at the map in front of her and Piper. "Well since furies go after evil, can't you just scry for evil then?"

"Do you have any idea how much evil is running around San Francisco?" Piper said sighing.

Just then Cole shimmered in. His face had a few bruises.

Piper looked at him. "Please tell me that you were able to find out something?"

Cole shook his head. "Everytime I tried to use my sensing power a bounty hunter sensed me. I'm sorry."

"Wait a minute Phoebe. You said that Prue found me with a spell to call a lost witch, right?" Paige asked.

Piper sighed. "Yes, but I also said that she's no longer a witch."

"Yeah but if I can substitute the word 'sleazeball' with 'demon', why can't we substitute the word 'sister' for 'witch'?" Paige asked.

"Could that work?" Cole asked.

Piper shook her head. "Not if she's looking for a kill. The bloodlust would be too much." Piper explained.

Paige looked at Cole. "What if we add bait.?"

Piper looked at Cole also. "Cole?"

Cole nodded. "If it helps you save Prue I'll do it."

"Ok Cole we'll need some of your blood." Piper looked around for a knife.

Paige held out her hand. "Knife." A knife orbed into her hands. She handed to Cole who just stared at her blankly.

"Your just a little to eager about this." Cole said.

Paige shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah me being new to the world of magic, witches and demons."

Cole takes the knife and slowly cuts into his skin allowing his blood to saturate the blade. He handed the knife to Piper.

Piper and Paige held hands. "Power of the sisters rise, course unseen across the sky. Come to us who call you near, come to us who call you near."

Back in the alley Prue is now dressed identically as the other furies. A strong sensation washes over her. She turned to the other furies. "I know where a great evil dwells."

Back at the manor Cole paced back and forth. "You know I'm good a lot of things but waiting is not one of them."

In the background Paige grunts and waves her arms in front of her.

Piper looks at her. "Paige what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to do that orb thing." Paige said.

Without warning Cole walked up beside her and screamed at her. She disappered and reappeared in a swirl of white orbs. "What just hapened?"

Piper smiled a little. "You orbed."

"I did?" Paige asked.

Piper nodded.

"It's a fear response." Cole explained.

Piper looked at Paige. "So until you learn how to control it all you gotta do..."

"Is get scared." Paige added. "That shouldn't be too hard considering what I've been through the last few days.

"Now remember Cole is just a lure. Once the furies get here we need to keep them away from Cole okay." Piper explained to Paige.

Paige nodded. "But how do we un-demon Prue once she gets here?"

"Well we have to close the portal unexpressed fury." Piper said.

"Do you know what that is?" Paige asked.

Piper shook her head. "Not for sure but I think I have an idea.

Cole dropped to his knees in pain as he began to hear multiple voices yelling and screaming in his mind.

Piper stood up. "They're here."

The front door flies open and in walks one of the furies. Piper grabs the fire poker and hits the fury in the head with it.

Prue and another fury appears in the livin room. The fury with Prue swings at Paige. Paige disappears in orbs.

Piper swing the poker at the second fury knocking her to the floor. "Cole now!" She yelled.

Cole threw two energy balls at the furies destroying them on the spot.

Piper faced Prue. "Prue I know that you are angry but we can get through this."

Prue knocked the poker out of Piper's hand and then threw her into a wall. Prue then turned her sights on Paige.

Paige backed up slowly. "Look Prue you don't want to kill me. You don't even know."

Prue continued to make her way toward Paige.

"Leo!" Piper called out and he orbed in.

Prue swung at Paige and Paige orbed. She reappeared right behind Prue.

"You're not mad at me or Piper. It's Phoebe." Paige said.

Prue turned around and reached out with her clawed hand. She grabbed and held Paige by the throat. Leo ran over and grabbed Prue and Paige and they orbed away.

Cole moved over to Piper to help her up. "Where did he take them?"

Piper just stared foward trying to process everything. "He's taking them to who Prue is really mad at."

Leo, Paige and Prue orb into a monastery. Prue released Paige. She turned and looked at a the plaque that had Phoebe's name on it.

"Prue it's okay to be upset and angry. When my parents died I hated them for leaving me all alone in the world." Paige explained.

Prue screams and tears roll down her face. She returned to normal and continues to cry. "Phoebe why? Why did you risk your life for Cole's? I'm your big sister. I was suppose to protect you and when it mattered the most I couldn't even do that for you."

Leo moved closer to Prue to comfort her as Paige felt tears welling up in her eyes. She just looked on as Prue sobbed into Leo's shoulder.

The next morning Piper is in the kitchen pouring two cups of coffee. She grabs one and sits at the table as Prue walks in.

Piper looked up at Prue. "I made some coffee if you want some."

Prue nodded. She grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down with Piper.

"How did you sleep?" Piper asked.

Prue sipped her coffee. "Um, I actually slept throughout the night last night. It felt good to get some real rest."

Piper nodded. "I guess you just needed to work through you issues. And what better way to do that than to turn into a slightly demonic modern knock off of a mythologic Greek creature?" She smirked.

Prue returned the smirk. "Ok let me have it. How scary was I?"

"Nothing too bad. Besides I think my wendigo trumps your fury." Piper said smiling.

Prue sipped more coffee. "And how did Paige, um, deal with the situation?"

"She handled herself pretty well actually. Better than we did when we first came into our powers. She is definitely one of us, whether she has the same last name or not." Piper said.

Prue sighed. "It's been so hard to open up to her. She reminds me of Phoebe so much. And everytime I think about it I think about her death. I don't want to be hurt like that again. With everything that goes on in our lives loving someone almost guarantees more pain."

Piper nodded. "I understand that, I really do. So maybe you don't start with love. You can start with a thank you."

Piper stood up and walked over to a covered basket. "Here you go. Here's a nice peace offering." She handed Prue the basket.

At South Bay Social Services, Paige sat at her desk typing away.

Prue walks in with the basket in hand. She looks around and sees Paige sitting at her. She made her way over to her.

"Hello." Prue said.

Paige looked up. "Hey, whatcha got there?"

Prue sat the basket on Paige's desk. "Muffins. Piper fixed them. That's her strong point. She's best in the kitchen. Me and Phoebe were the demon hunters."

There was an awkward silence.

Paige looks over to Donnie. "I will say this, the whole experience sure as hell changed Donnie around."

Prue smiled.

"So how have you been?" Paige asked.

"I'm dealing. Sometimes I just get really sad you know?" Prue said sitting down across from Paige.

"I know how you feel. When my parents died, there were some days I didn't think I'd survive the sadness. It'll never be okay that she's gone but I promise it will get better." Paige said.

Prue looked at Paige. "I'm sorry if hurt you or anything. I wasn't myself." She smiled a little.

Paige scoffed. "Oh please every family has its pros and cons. A few demon battles in an exchange to have magical powers."

Prue nodded. "Yeah it all seems so cool but you have to know that there is a real serious side to magic. And you'll have to learn the ropes so to speak."

Paige nodded.

"But don't worry. Me and Piper will be there to help and guide you." Prue added.

Mr. Cowan walks up behind Prue causing her to stand up. "Well Paige that stack looks about the same size it did and hour ago."

Prue waved her hand. "Hi, yeah its my fault. I distracted her with muffins."

Mr. Cowan looked at her. "And who are you?"

Prue looked at Paige and looked back at Mr. Cowan. "I'm her sister. Her big sister in fact." She turned to look at Paige. "I'm going to but feel free to stop by anytime."

Paige smiled and nodded.

Prue looked at Mr. Cowan. "Nice to meet you Mr..."

"Cowan." He responded.

"Mr. Cowan." Prue said shaking his hand. She walked away and gave Paige once last glance before she left out.


	12. Prepping, Powers and Potions Oh My

A couple of days had passed since Prue's fury incident. So much had changed since Phoebe's death. Everything had gotten off track. They needed to prepare for the source.

Prue got up out of her bed and walked around looking for Piper. She was in the kitchen.

"Hey Piper can we talk for a minute?" Prue asked.

Piper looked at her. "Of course. What's on your mind?" They both sat at the kitchen table.

"We need to focus on taking down The Source. At this point we are too vulnerable to do anything against him. That means we have to get Paige up to speed as soon as possible." Prue said.

Piper nodded. "I agree but we can't cram three years of knowledge and experience down her throat. But we do have to start somewhere. So I say we start with my specialty: potions. I'll have Leo orb her here when he gets a chance."

Prue stood up. "And I guess I need some practice too. I mean Phoebe was the most physical one out of all us and how many times have our powers went wrong in a sticky situation. I do not want to soley rely on our powers to get the job done. We have to pool every strength we have if we stand a chance of defeating The Source."

"Where are you going to find a someone to train you in the ways of the demonic?" Piper asked.

"I was thinking maybe Cole." Prue said sounding unsure.

Piper stood up and went to the fridge to get some juice. "Do you think he'd do it? You know he hasn't really been around lately. I think the last time we saw him you were full on fury."

Prue sighed. "I know but he's the only person I can think of that can really help us out. And he has some stake in us wanting to kill The Source. After what he did to..." Prue cut herself off.

Sometimes it was still too hard to think about Phoebe being gone. Sometimes she walked around the house half waiting to hear Phoebe's voice.

Piper sensed Prue's pain. "You know what? I'm going to go ahead and get some ingredients together to work with Paige on. Meanwhile you can summon Cole to be your personal trainer from hell. Literally." Piper said as she got up and walked over to cabinet where she stored the potions.

Prue got up and headed to the attic. She walked over to the Book of Shadows and flipped to the 'To Summon Belthazor' spell.

Prue sighed. "It's either now or never. 'Magic forces black and white, Reaching out through space and light, Be he far or be he near. Bring us the demon Belthazor here'."

A smoky wind blew through the attic and Cole appeared looking around.

"What am I doing here?" He asked.

Prue put her hands on her hips. "I needed to talk to you and you aren't exactly listed in the yellow pages."

Cole just stared at Prue. "I'm here. What do you need?"

"I need you to help me train to fight The Source." Prue said.

"Are you serious about this?" Cole asked.

Prue nodded. "Dealing with random demons isn't going to get us anywhere. We have to go after the source. Literally. And I realize that Phoebe was the most physical. I need to get to where she was and I have to get there fast, so that I can protect my family."

Cole heard the sincerity in Prue's voice. "Okay I'll train you. But I must warn you, you will be pushed to your limits."

Prue nodded confidently. "I'm ready."

"Well get changed and meet me in the basement." Cole said as he shimmered out.

Prue headed to her room to get changed.

Meanwhile down in the kitchen Piper waited for Leo to come with Paige. Within minutes Leo appeared with Paige.

"That sure as hell beats sitting through rush hour traffic. Am I going to be able to orb like that?" Paige asked.

Leo smiled. "I don't see why not. You already have the ability, but like any gift or talent it has to be nurtured and excercised."

"Yeah sorry to interupt Yoda, but Missy Paige has a magical studying to do." Piper said as she walked over to Paige.

Paige smiled. "So what am I learning how to do: cast spells, kill demons?"

Piper shook her head. "You are learning how to make potions."

Paige groaned. "Are you kidding Professor Snape? That's like the most boring thing ever."

"Hey I know working on potions don't sound like a fun time but they are necessary seeing as though they have saved our asses numerous times." Piper said.

Paige rolled her eyes. "Okay, I get it."

Piper smiled. "I'm so glad you do." She patted Paige on the back. "Now run and grab the book and we can get started."

Paige started to walk out of the kitchen when Prue came around the corner wearing a black camisole and black jogging pants and her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Hey Prue, who's ass are you about to kick?" Paige said.

"I'm about to start training with Cole to fight The Source." Prue responded.

Paige looked back in Piper's direction. "How come she gets to go all Buffy on demons, mean while I get stuck playing with animal parts?"

"Come on now Paige everyone has to start somewhere. We didn't start out as the witches we are now. We had to learn things the hard way. Now that we're more experienced we just want to help you get there." Prue explained.

Paige felt energy jolt through her body causing her to close her eyes. She saw a quick flash of an younger asian man and an older asian man. The young man stabbed the older man and they both dissappeared into a puddle of water.

When Paige opened her eyes she found herself leaning on Prue. "Damn! These visions take alot out of you."

"Yeah especially when you aren't used to having them. But trust me in time you'll learn to control it." Leo said engouragingly.

"What did you see?" Prue asked.

Paige blinked a few times. "It's kind of fuzzy, but I saw two asian men. They were dressed like something right out of Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon. The younger of the two stabbed the older man and they disappeared in a puddle of water."

Piper looked at Leo. "Does that sound like any demon you've ever heard of?"

Leo shook his head.

Prue steadied Paige. "Ok well we definitely need to check the book..." Before she could finish her sentence the Book of Shadows orbed into her arms.

Everyone stared at her.

"Prue what did you do?" Piper asked movin closer to Prue and Paige.

"I didn't do anything. I was justing standing here and it came to me." Prue said still dumbfounded herself.

"Maybe your powers are growing." Piper said.

Prue shook her head. "My power is to move things with my mind, not orb them. That's a whitelighter's territory."

"Or maybe a half whitelighter." Leo said looking at Paige.

Paige looked at Leo. "I didn't do anything either." She slightly stepped away from Prue.

"But you were touching her when it happened. So maybe her ability to move things and your ability to orb kind of coalesced. As Charmed Ones and sister witches you guys have a bond that many other's do not." Leo explained.

"Ok let's not get side tracked. I still need to train with Cole." She turned to Paige. "And you have potions to work on. We'll figure this power thing out later." Prue said handing the book to Paige and finally walking to the basement.

Cole stood in the basment with his shirt off ready for training. "What took you so long?" Cole asked.

"Well apparently when we're together, me and Paige can orb things to use."Cole opened his mouth but Prue held up her hand. "Please don't ask. We have no clue what's going on. I just want to start training is that okay?"

Cole nodded. "First we'll start with hand to hand combat. This will be helpful in taking down human attackers and some low-level demons. Watch my body language. Use your reflexes to counter my attacks."

Cole punched with his right fist and Prue blocked with her left. He punched with his left she blocked with right. He high kicked and Prue, using both her hand pushed his leg away. Using his momentum Cole spun and dropped down using his other leg to trip Prue.

Prue fell flat on her back as Cole stood over her. "Good but you've got to anticipate an attack from any and every direction."

He holds his hands out and helps her up. "Again." He commands as he rushes her with punches.

Meanwhile across town in a beautiful garden on older asian man is sitting alone deep in meditation. The old man felt a chill through his body.

Without warning someone in white ninja looking clothes sneaks up on the old man drawing a sword from it sheath. Before the white ninja could swing the sword a ninja dressed in all black drops from out of nowhere drawing a sword.

The two commence their attack on one another. The black ninja is able to block the white ninja's attack and un masks the white ninja.

The black ninja gasped. "Yen-Lo?"

The older man know stands up behind as the black ninja. The black ninja removes their mask.

"Yes An-Ling. It is I." Yen-Lo says glaring at her.

"My father taught and trained you. He gave you everything and _this_ is how you repay him?" An-Ling said disgusted.

"What did _he_ give me An-Ling? I was supposed to replace him as Zen Master. But he instead chose you, his own daughter, over me." Yen-Lo said angriliy.

"Yen-Lo, you took everything you've learned from me and used it for your own personal gain. You have brought disgrace upon yourself and our monastery. Now leave us and never return." The Zen Master said.

An-Ling flourished her sword. "Go! You heard my father."

Yen-Lo's eyes dart back and forth between An-Ling and the Zen Master. "Mark my words Zen Master. I will kill you!"

"Not if I kill you first!" An-Ling says as she stabs Yen-Lo in the side.

He turns and runs. An-Ling follows but Yen-Lo jumps into a fountain and disappears in the water. She turned to her father. "We must find a way to protect you."

The Zen Master looks at An-Ling. "The only thing that will stop Yen-Lo know is the Dragon Blade." The Zen Master hands An-Ling a note. "Take this to Master Kwan, he'll know what to do. I'll follow you in the shadows."

An-Ling turns and leaves the garden.


	13. Which Witch Is Which?

Piper and Paige are standing in the kitchen. There are numerous potion ingredients sprawled all over the counter.

Piper held up a potion bottle. "Okay, after mixing your potions, what's the best method to preserve unused sea slugs for future use: pickle them, sugar them, smoke themor freeze dry them?"

Paige stared at Piper. "You know what? Because of my love for marine life, _I_ would let those little fellows go free back to the sea." She smiled

"You freeze dry sea slugs." Piper said.

"I was gonna guess that." Paige said dejectedly.

Piper looked at Paige. "Why are you guessing at all?"

"To pass." Paige said giving Piper the 'duh' look.

Piper sighed. "Look Paige, potion making isn't like trig; you learn it and never use it again. If you screw up a potion you put not only Innocents in danger but yourself or me and Prue."

"I hear you I really do but it just seems so tedious." Paige said.

"Trust me I know but you do need to learn this, so I expect you'll be studying tonight?" Piper said looking at Paige.

Paige groaned.

"What?" Piper asked.

"It's just, I'm meeting a guy here and then we're going out tonight." Paige explained.

"Why are you meeting him here? What's wrong with your place?" Piper asked.

Paige looked around the room. "Hello, you guys like live in a mansion and I live in a matchbox."

"Hey Paige I really wanna be the cool big sis but you have no priorities." Piper confessed.

Paige gasped. "That is so not true. I left work to fight demons. That's why I _have_ to go out tonight. The boss' son is in town and I'm showing him around."

Piper folded her arms and smiled slightly. "So what, you think It'll get you raise?" She asked.

"Hey a raise from the job or a _raise_ from him would make my day." Paige said grinning.

Piper shook her head. "Okay, but listen to me. You need to study. With everything that's going on we could be attacked any moment."

"Well why am I still in the kitchen. I should be down stairs with Prue fighting the big scary demon." Paige said looking toward the basement.

"Prue has to pick up the slack since Phoebe was the real fighter. She has a lot to learn too. But don't worry. You keep on studying and one day we'll get a big scary demon all for you." Piper said patting Paige on the shoulder.

Piper walk over to the table and grabs an umbrella and her purse.

"Hey, where are you going?" Paige asked.

"To Chinatown. I need to get some more herbs and potion ingredients." Piper said.

"Ooh can I go too? I can get my nails done." Paige said showing off her nails to Piper.

"Remember your priorities Paige? You have to work on your potions." Piper said leaving out of the kitchen.

Paige reluctantly returns to the mortar sitting on the counter.

Meanwhile down in the basement Prue and Cole are still going at it.

"Your tensing up Prue. You have to be relaxed and fluid." Cole said as he resumed his attack.

Prue continued to parry and block his attacks. Cole runs at Prue. Prue used the same move Cole used earlier to trip her against him. When he hit the floor positioned herself on top of him.

"Learning pretty fast don't ya think?" Prue said smirking.

Cole returned the smirk. "If you wanted to be on top all you had to do ask."

Paige scoffed from the stairwell causing Prue and Cole to hop up.

"Paige what are you doing down here? Shouldn'tyou be working on potions? Prue said fighting the lingering feelings of embarassment.

"Yeah I was but then I thought going a round or two with the big sweaty demon sounded more fun." Paige said.

Prue looked at Cole. "Give me a minute." Cole nodded and moved into the background. Prue walked closer to Paige.

"Look Paige this here, isn't all it's cracked up to be. I'm trying to cram all these things at once so I can have some kind of idea as to what I'm doing. I've already lost one sister because we were unprepared. I don't intend on losing another." Prue said solemnly.

Paige stood up. "I just want to know when the fun stuff starts." She grumbled as she went back upstairs.

Prue turned to Cole. "Now where were we?"

"Training." Cole said simply. He grabbed two swords leaning up against the basement wall and threw one to Prue. "We're changing gears a bit."

"Sword fighting? Do you really think The Source is going to challenge me to a sword fight?" Prue asked unbelievingly.

"Hand to hand combat if too safe. Sword fighting teaches confidence and intensity. You need to learn how to fight like a demon." Cole explained. "Ready?"

Prue glared at him. "Bring it." She responded.

Back upstairs Paige continues to work on her potion.

_This sucks. I could be learning how to toss demons around but instead I'm learning how to boil water._

She picked up a packet labeled powdered toadstool. "I just wish that I be like Prue and get a chance to kick some demon ass." She threw the powdered toadstool into the mortar and it made a little explosion.

Paige fell to the floor and her soul exited her body and travelled into the basement. Cole kicked Prue in her stomach causing her to fall on the floor. Prue's soul exited her as Paige's entered Prue's body. Prue's soul drifted upstairs and entered Paige's body.

Prue (Paige) opened her eyes and looked around. "How did I get down here?" She asked.

"You're never to let your guard down Prue you know that." Cole said standing over her.

_Did he just call me Prue._ Paige thought to herself. "What did you call me?" She said aloud.

Cole stepped a little closer to Prue (Paige). "You really must've hit you're head if you don't know your own name Prue."

Prue looked down at herself. "Oh no I totally screwed up." She said under her breath.

"What?" Cole asked.

Prue smiled nervously. "Oh nothing. Can you give me a minute?" She said walking past him.

Cole rolled his eyes. "The Source isn't going to give you moment just because you asked nicely. You are supposed to be training."

"I am see? I'm doing the stairs." Prue said as she ran up the stairs into the kitchen.

Paige (Prue) groaned as she got up from the floor.

"I don't look so good." Prue (Paige) said.

Paige looked at Prue. "What the hell is going on?" She said furiously.

Prue held up her hands. "Calm down Prue I think I know what happened."

Paige glared at Prue. "So what happened?" Paige said growing frustrated.

"I think I kind of switched our bodies by accident." Prue said nervously.

"What! What do you mean you kind of switched our bodies? I'm over here so its _obvious_ that we switched bodies!" Paige said in a rage.

"I feel bad already, I don't need me yelling at me." Prue said.

"Look, you need to switch us back now!" Paige demanded.

Prue looked at Paige hesistantly. "Um there's one small problem with that. I don't remember the potion I used to switch us."

Paige ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm trying so hard to remain calm." She looked at Prue. "You mean to tell me that I am stuck in your body with no way to get out?"

"There is a way to get out, I just don't know what it is." Prue corrected.

Paige looked around in frustration. "Where's Piper?"

"She went to Chinatown to stock up on herbs." Prue said.

"Great, just great. So we're stuck like this until she gets back." Paige said frustrated.

Just then Cole comes out of the basement. He looks at Prue. "Are you ready to continue?"

"I can't right now we have an emergency." Paige responds.

"I'm sorry Paige but I was speaking to Prue." Cole said.

Paige held her hand up. "I'm over here Cole. In Paige's body."

Cole looked back and forth between Prue and Paige. "What? You can't be serious. How did that happen?"

Paige turned and looked at Prue. "Our little mad scientist here was making a potion and just happened to wish to be me and voila. We're in each other's body."

"Piper's gonna freak out when she finds out." Cole said.

"No,no,no,no. Please don't say anything to Piper. She already thinks I'm a burden." Prue said.

Paige sighed. "Paige no one thinks you are a burden. Things are just different know and all of us have to learn to adjust."

"Well I guess my services are no longer needed for the moment." Cole looked at Prue then turned to Paige. "Call me when you've straightened out this little mess." Cole said shimmering away.

Paige turned to Prue. "I'm going to look in the book to see if there is some way to switch us back. You need to double and triple check the kitchen to see if you can recreate the potion you were working on."

Paige walked away leaving Prue in the kitchen by herself.


	14. Big Trouble Little Chinatown

_**Author's notes:**__ This was extremely difficult to write trying to keep up with who was who and how they would react or say something. Again I know I leaned very heavily on the source material but I hope you guys enjoy it._

Piper enters the Chinese herb shop. She pulls out her shopping list. '_Okay first things first, powdered toadstool.'_

She looks up and sees a woman, who is dressed like she stepped out of Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon, arguing with the store clerk.

"Please sir, you have no idea how important this to me." The lady pleaded.

"Then come back later." The clerk responded unyielding.

"If I could I would but I can't! I need it now!" The woman was clearly losing her patience.

The clerk points above him. "Look lady, that dagger belongs to _my_ family. It is an heirloom passed down from generation to generation. It's not for sale!"

Piper cut in. "Speaking of sale, do you happen to have some powdered toadstool?"

The clerk nodded and began to look for Piper's order.

"My father needs the Dragon Blade. He said your father…"

"Look." The clerk cut her off. "My father won't be back until Tuesday. Unless you need something else, I have a customer."

Just as the clerk turned away the woman, with a catlike ease, hopped onto the counter. From the counter she jumped into the air, grabbed the blade from the wall mount and landed back on the counter.

"Hey!" The clerk yelled.

Reflexively, Piper froze the scene in front of her. The clerk froze, meanwhile the woman was too fast for Piper's powers, and she jumps out a nearby window.

'_I just wanted some freaking powdered toadstool_' Piper thought to herself as she chased after the woman.

"Hey?" Piper called out after the woman but she didn't stop running. "Stop!" Piper yelled and woman froze in place.

Piper moved toward the woman slowly. '_Did I freeze her? I didn't even move my hands_' Piper thought to herself as she moved in front of the frozen woman and waved her hand in her face. The woman's head unfroze.

"What is this? What have you done to me?" The woman asked trying to look around.

"I froze you. It's one of my gifts. Why did you still that blade?"

The woman struggled. "I don't have time for this. My father…"

As if on cue an elderly Asian man, dressed similarly to the woman, stepped into the alley.

"Father I have the Dragon blade." The woman called out.

The elderly man reached out his hand. "Quickly An-Ling, you must give it to me now! Time is running out!"

"I cannot move. This woman has done something to my body." An-Ling said.

Suddenly a man rose up out of a puddle nearby. He steps up behind the elderly man and stabs him in the side.

"Father no!" An-Ling screamed as Piper's power wore off releasing her.

The younger Asian guy glared at An-Ling. "I have only just begun to get my revenge." He said as he grabbed her father and disappeared in the puddle.

An-Ling dropped to her knees. "Father." Tears fell from her eyes.

Piper kept her distance

"Yen-Lo has been injured and captured my father. And it is all your fault!" An-Ling said angrily.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know what was going on. But if you will allow me to help you fix this situation. Me and my…" Piper slight paused at the thought of Phoebe. "Me and my sisters are witches. We may be able to help you find your father. But I really need you to come with me." She said reaching her hand out to An-Ling.

"I have seen your power. I believe you are willing to help." An-Ling said grabbing Piper's hand.

She and Piper make their way to Piper's jeep and get in.

"All of this and I still didn't get any powdered toadstool." Piper said frustrated as she put her key in the ignition and drove off.

In a matter of moments Piper and An-Ling were walking into the manor. "Leo!" Piper called out.

Leo orbs in almost immediately. "What's wrong Piper?" He asked looking toward An-Ling.

"Leo this is An-Ling. Her father was stabbed and kidnapped." Piper said.

Leo looked at Piper confused. "That sounds like you should be calling Darryl instead of me."

"Oh I forgot to add, the man who stabbed her father disappeared in a puddle of water." Piper explained.

Leo nodded. "Got it."

"An-Ling why don't you sit and I will be right back with some hot tea. Keep her company ok honey?" Piper said as she headed toward the kitchen.

Both An-Ling and Leo sat down. "Are you hurt or in any pain?" Leo asked.

An-Ling shook her head. "No. Yen-Lo wasn't after me. But know that he has my father and I have what he wants, he will be after me."

"Who is Yen-Lo and what does he want?" Leo asked.

Just then Piper returns with a few cups of tea. "Here we go." Piper says as she sits the cups down and sits beside An-Ling.

"An-Ling was just about to explain who Yen-Lo is and what he wants." Leo explained to Piper.

"Yen-Lo was a powerful disciple of my father, the Zen Master, but he used my father's teachings for evil and his own gain. That is ultimately why my father passed him over as his successor. And because of that, Yen-Lo swore he would get revenge against my father." An-Ling explained.

"Do you know where Yen-Lo escaped to with your father?" Leo asked.

An-Ling nodded. "He escaped to a mystical place between the boarders of life and death."

Piper furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "The boarders of t life and death?"

Leo looked at Piper. "He's basically in Limbo."

"Gotcha." Piper said. "So what was so important about that blade that you took from the store?" Piper asked.

An-Ling took a sip of tea and immediately felt a warm soothing feeling wash over her. "The Dragon Blade has the ability to trap human souls. That is why Yen-Lo wants it."

Piper looks at An-Ling sympathetically. "Do you think that your father is still alive?"

"For now. Yen-Lo doesn't just want to kill my father, he wants to punish him. Holding him in Limbo does just that. It keeps my father's soul from moving on. But if he uses the Dragon Blade he will trap my father's soul forever." An-Ling said sadly.

"May I see the Dragon Blade?" Piper asked.

An-Ling reached to her belt and handed the blade to Piper. The blade was jade green, rigid and very sharp.

"Do you know how to get into Limbo?" Leo asked

An-Ling lowered her head. Sadly I was not able to master that skill."

Piper put the blade on the table. "Well we have to find our own way into Limbo. Prue?! Paige?! Can you guys come in here for a sec?"

An-Ling shook her head. "I can't let you all get involved. Yen-Lo will come for me next."

"All the more reason for you to stay here and let the sisters help you." Leo explained.

Piper winced on the inside at the word sisters. She wondered if she would ever get comfortable with hearing that again.

Prue and Paige come down the stairs and walk into the living room.

"Guys, this is An-Ling. Her dad has been kidnapped by a pissed off student with authority issues, who can travel through puddles of water. And that is the Dragon Blade. It has the power to trap human souls." Piper explained.

Paige eyed the Dragon Blade. "May I see that for a moment please?"

Piper hands Paige the Dragon Blade.

"Hmm, this seems to almost date back to Feudal Japan or even the Ming Dynasty. The fact that the blade is made mostly of jade means that someone with money and power had this made." Paige stated with a matter of fact tone.

Piper and Leo stared at Paige. "Wow Paige. You really seem to know your stuff. Honestly you sounded like Prue for a moment." Leo said.

Prue shifted while looking at Paige.

"Oh, I uh, did some studies for ancient Asian artifacts when I was in college. One can never be too well rounded I say." Paige said nervously.

As Paige handed the blade to An-Ling she was overcome by an immense force of energy. She closed her eyes to see a young Asian man stabbing an elderly man with the dragon blade. When the vision was over Paige stumbled forward only to be caught by Prue.

"What did you see?" Prue asked.

Paige blinked and shook her head as she sat in a nearby chair messaging her temples. "It came in to me in erratic flashes. Like a TV with bad reception."

Prue moved closer to Paige. "First you have to relax. The more you fight against the feeling the harder it is to perceive the vision. Just go where you are being pulled."

Piper looked back and forth between Prue and Paige but said nothing.

"Now what to you do you see?" Prue asked Paige.

Paige closed her eyes and focused. "Ok I see two Asian men one older, one younger. The older one seems to be bound in some way. I see…" Paige gasped and shuddered opening her eyes. "He stabbed the old man with the Dragon Blade. I couldn't see where exactly they were. It was too distorted."

"Must be a side effect of them being in Limbo." Leo said.

"We must save father!" An-Ling said popping up off the couch.

"We will." Piper assured her. "This guy travels by water right? So Paige and I will turn off the water. Prue you are the best at the Book of Shadows so can see if you can find away into Limbo."

Prue nodded slightly. "Um Leo can you come with me?"

Leo nodded. "Sure Prue."

Piper and Paige headed to the basement.

"You just sit tight An Ling and keep drinking that tea alright." Prue says as she and Leo head to the attic.

As soon as they stepped in the attic Prue turned to Leo. "Leo I have something to tell you."

"What is it Prue? As your brother-in-law and whitelighter, you can talk to me about anything." Leo said.

"Ok, here goes. I'm not really Prue, I'm Paige. I was working on a potion for Piper's test I sorta wished I was Prue and the potion blew up. And the next thing I know I'm in Prue's body and she's in mine." Prue said.

Leo looked at her in shock. "You gotta find a way to fix this Paige!"

Prue held up her hands. "I know, I know. We have a killer Kung-Fu master on the loose. Plus I miss my body. Prue is sooo tense." Prue said touching her shoulders. "Just don't tell Piper. She already seems annoyed with me anyways."

"Ok. First we deal with Yen-Lo and then with you and Prue. Let's check the Book." Leo said opening the Book of Shadows

In Limbo Yen-Lo has An-Ling's father bound to a withered tree. "It is amazing how our wounds stop bleeding here." Yen-Lo said as he pressed the Zen Master's side. "See, no pain."

"We are not meant to stay in this place Yen-Lo." The Zen Master said.

Yen-Lo looked around. "Tell me about it. I thought Limbo was a beautiful place. Not some barren wasteland with a giant sucking hole in it."

"This place takes on the form of its inhabitant. This is how you view life. But it doesn't have to be this way. You can still redeem yourself by being reborn." The Zen Master said.

Yen-Lo scoffed. "Oh please, I know how karma works. I'll probably be reborn as a beetle or something."

"Have I taught you nothing? You know that one can escape their karma." The Zen Master said trying to appeal to Yen-Lo.

"You're right, but then again, no one has ever escaped Limbo before." Yen-Lo said smiling.

The Zen Master looked around. "I see no water for you to return to the land of the living." The Zen Master said.

Yen-Lo laughed. "You know that was a problem I thought about as well. But then I remembered that there's a nice watery lining in every cloud."

Lightning crashed overhead as Yen-Lo lifted up into the air. "Now I'm off to kill your daughter. Wish me luck." Yen-Lo continued to rise into the clouds.

Meanwhile back at the manor Prue and Paige are standing in the second floor hallway. "I told Piper I would help you look in the Book and she should keep An-Ling company since she was drawn to An-ling as an Innocent." Paige said to Prue.

"Prue what are we supposed to do if we have to fight Yen-Lo" Prue asked Paige.

Paige ran her hands through her hair. "Oh God you're right. You are the one with the offensive power now. Okay how about this?" Paige turned Prue so that she was facing a picture on the wall.

"Focus on the picture and imagine it moving toward you." Paige explained. "Now wave your hand at it."

Prue complied. She waved her hand but the painting didn't move at all.

"Try it again with a little more oomph! And squint too." Paige urges.

Prue squints her eyes and waves her hand and still nothing happens.

"What happened to my powers?!" Paige said hysterically.

"I don't know. I barely know how to control my own powers let alone yours." Prue responded.

"You have to try again." Paige said putting her hand on Prue's shoulder.

"Look I tried ok. But it's clear that I can't move that freaking picture!" Prue yelled.

Suddenly whitish/blue orbs surround the pictured and orbed into Prue's hand.

"What?" Prue said looking at Paige.

"That is so not my power." Paige complained removing her hand.

Prue thought back to a prior convo with Leo. He explained to her that by her being half whitelighter she would be more of a pacifist. "I think it's because I'm half whitelighter." Prue said.

"Ok put your power is premonitions not telekinesis." Paige retorted.

A light bulb went off in Prue's head. "It's your power but apparently when we touch my whitelighter half changes how your power works somehow."

"That's actually pretty interesting but right now you need to know how to throw someone against a wall." Paige said frustrated. "We need to get back in our bodies. Soon! Do you remember what was in the potion you were making?"

Prue nodded. "Yeah, but we are out of powdered toadstool."

"I know where we can get some." Paige said confidently.

Just then the doorbell rang. "I got it!" Paige yelled as she headed down the stairs. She opened the door. "Hello may I help you?"

A young mocha skinned guy smiled back at her. "Ha, my dad told me you had a good sense of humor Paige."

Paige mentally slapped herself on the forehead. _'Come on Prue, you are Paige until she can reverse the effects of the potion.'_

"Paige right. That's me. Good ole Paige." Paige said absently.

Prue walked up behind Paige. "Mason Hi."

"Hi. And you are?" Mason asked.

"Oh I am Prue Halliwell, Paige's older sister." Prue said slowly. "Paige has told me so much about you; you being the boss' son and all." Prue said looking at Paige.

Paige nodded slowly. "Right, right. Well you take care now." Paige started to close the door but Prue stuck her arm out.

"Paige, weren't you going out on a date with Mason?" Prue said glaring at Paige.

Mason nodded. "Yeah, I hope Italian is good?"

Paige smiled "Well I do like…"

Prue bumped Paige. "Chinese. You like Chinese. Like Chinatown Chinese." Prue said hastily.

"Oh, right." Paige said catching Prue's drift.

Paige reached for her coat but Prue stopped her. "This is _your_ coat because it goes with the outfit you wearing. Plus _your_ keys are in the pockets." Prue said handing Paige a different coat.

"Yeah thanks." Paige said rolling her eyes heading to her car with Mason.

Prue closed the door.

"Who was at the door?" Piper asked coming into the living room.

"Uh Paige's date." Prue responded.

"Is she going on a date at a time like this? I can't believe her!" Piper said angrily. "It seems like she doesn't even care about being a witch or helping An-Ling. Not to mention she has yet to pass a potions test."

"I do care…that Paige going out but she does care about being a witch and saving Innocents. She's just trying to get the swing of things. Give her some time to come around." Prue said.

"I hear you but I really don't know how much time we can spare Prue." Piper said walking away.

Prue felt super guilty. "I better fix this. I hope Prue is doing better than me."

Paige glances around the herbal shop. Mason sees a weird jar with a squid in it. "What is this place?" Mason asked sounding partly disgusted and partly intrigued.

"I really need to get some powered toadstool. And here it is." Paige said picking up a few packages.

"Well let me tell you I'm not really into the herbal thing." Mason explained.

"From what I gather neither is Paige." Paige said absently as she waited in line to pay for her purchase.

Mason's eyebrow raised. "Do you normally talk about yourself in the third person?"

Paige shook her head. "Sorry. Bad habit that really needs to be broken."

"It's cool. We all have our quirks. So what's that for?" Mason asked gesturing to the powdered toadstool packs.

Paige furrowed her eyebrows. _I can't say it's for a body swapping potion can I?_ "It's an aphrodisiac." Paige blurted.

Mason laughed. "Oh wow." He cleared his throat. "My dad was certainly right about you."

The line moved and Paige stepped closer to the counter. "What else did your dad say about Pai… me?" Paige asked.

"He said that you were unique. He also said that if he doesn't promote to social worker soon, you will quit and start your business. Or end up in jail, but he wasn't too sure of which." Mason said smiling.

Paige paid for her purchase. "That sounds more like Phoebe to me." Paige said.

"Who's Phoebe?" Mason asked confused.

"She is, was… a long story." Paige turned to look to Mason. "Not having as much fun as you thought you would huh?"

"We are shopping for sexual stimulants in a store filled with animal parts. This is definitely interesting for me." Mason said.

Suddenly there was boom of thunder and rainfall. At the same time Paige felt a jolt of energy run through her. She closed her eyes. She could see an Asian man walking in the manor attic. As quickly as the feeling came it went.

"Paige are you okay? You kinda blanked out on me." Mason said.

"Yen-Lo." Paige whispered as she opened her eyes.

"Yen-Lo? What's that, another aphrodisiac?" Mason asked.

Paige shook her head. "No not quite. Look Mason you seem like a very sweet guy and not to mention very, very cute. But I will have to take a rain check on dinner tonight."

Mason look slightly disappointed. "Fine. It's no problem. Maybe some other time."

Paige left the store in a rush.


	15. Yen-Lo and the Dragon Blade

_**Author's Notes:**__ I wanted to make sure I focused on them as people instead of the supernatural aspect. Added a few cool things with the powers hopefully it all makes sense somehow. I look forward to trying to do more. Also I have a few other stories I am trying to start back working on so hopefully someone will like those as well_

In the manor Piper, Leo and An-Ling were now in the attic. Unbeknownst to all of them a small puddle was slowly forming a puddle.

"Is there really nothing about entering Limbo in the book?" Piper asked growing frustrated as she flipped through the Book of Shadows.

Piper then turned her attention to An-Ling who was looking into a bowl of water. "Is it safe to have that?"

"It is fine. The surface is too small for him to use as a portal." An-Ling explained.

"What exactly are you doing?" Leo asked.

"My father, in his infinite wisdom, could use water as a looking glass into other worlds. Once when I was young he plucked a plum from the garden of Eden." An-Ling said smiling at the memory.

"Can you see your father now?" Leo asked.

An-Ling's smile disappeared. "No. All I see is water. I wish my father was here. He would know exactly what to do."

"I'm going to check with the Elders to see if they know a way into Limbo." Leo says.

"Hurry back honey." Piper says as Leo smiles and orbs out.

An-Ling put the bowl of water back on the table. "Maybe Yen-Lo was right, father was wrong for choosing me. I couldn't stop Yen-Lo or save my father."

Piper sat down across from An-Ling. "Don't you dare believe that. Your father chose you for a reason. You have to believe in that and in yourself."

"It is hard for me to believe that. What good is my knowledge and power if I can't save my own father?" An-Ling said sadly.

An-Ling's words hit home with Piper causing her eyes to tear up. "Trust me I know how you feel. See, recently Prue and I lost our little sister at the hands of evil. I myself wondered why the hell do we have these powers and are supposed to be these super witches, but couldn't save my own sister." Piper said fighting back tears.

"And even though I wanted to give up and stop being a witch, I thought about Phoebe. She loved being a witch more than any of us; the good, the bad and the in between. And that helped remind Prue and I that there are Innocents out there that need our help; like you. So when you want to give up think about your father and all that he stands for. It will give you strength." Piper said.

An-Ling smiled as Piper wiped a tear from her face. "Thank you Piper."

"Anytime." Piper said smiling through her tears.

Thunder boomed loudly outside ruining the moment.

Piper looked outside. "All this rain. Come on An-Ling we have to protect the house from Yen-Lo." Piper said as she and An-Ling left the attic.

As soon as their footsteps were out of ear shot Yen-Lo materialized out of the growing puddle on the floor. He unsheathed a long sword. "This will be too easy." He said slowly leaving out of the attic.

He made his way down stairs just as Paige was walking through the door. She was struggling with her umbrella which gave Yen-Lo the chance to sneak into the (atrium).

Prue sneaks down the stairs startling Paige. "Paige! Why are you sneaking around and where did you come from?"

"I'm trying to avoid Piper so I hid in your closet, which by the way can use some color. Everything is so dark and depressing." Prue said.

"Well I work in an auction house not a club. Plus we have bigger things to worry about than you distaste in my attire!" Paige said annoyed. "I got the powdered toadstool."

"Wait, where's Mason?" Prue asked.

"I had to take a rain check. I had a vision and told him I had to go." Paige explained.

Prue looked concerned. "What did you see?"

"I saw Yen-Lo in the manor. It was really quick. I'm guessing it's another side effect of us in each other's bodies." Paige said. "Where is Piper?"

Prue shrugged. "Last I knew she was in the attic with Leo and An-Ling."

"Great. You and I need to go to the kitchen so we can make the potion to switch us back." Paige said.

There was a scream and a crash coming from the kitchen. Paige grabbed Prue's hand and ran toward the kitchen. An-Ling was lying on the floor face down. Piper noticed the Dragon Blade was on the floor.

Yen-Lo rears his sword back to stab Piper.

"Stop!" Piper yells and Yen-Lo freezes in place. She then bends down in an attempt to grab the Dragon Blade when Yen-Lo unfroze.

"Piper!" Prue and Paige yelled.

Suddenly Piper disappeared in bluish/white orbs and reappeared in front of Prue and Paige.

"What was what?" Piper asked in confusion. She noticed Yen-Lo was now the closest to the Dragon Blade.

"Prue." Piper said.

Prue dropped Paige's hand. _Squint, wave, imagine him flying._ She waved her hand in Yen-Lo's direction. The faucet turned on.

Yen-Lo laughed. "These are the mighty witches." He grabbed the Dragon Blade. "Thanks for the gift ladies." He said as he disappeared in the water in the sink.

Immediately Piper rushed over An-Ling who wasn't moving.

"Leo!" Piper called out.

Leo orbed in. "She's not moving Leo." Piper said stepping out of his way. She turned to Prue and Paige. "You two, living room now!"

The sisters head into the living room. "What happened in there?"

"I know you totally froze Yen-Lo without using your hands." Prue said deflecting Piper's anger.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Yeah I think my powers may be advancing, I was gonna tell you but it slipped my mind. I'm talking about you. What happened to _your_ powers Prue? And how the hell did I orb from one side of the kitchen to the other?" Piper asked sounding pissed.

Prue remained silent.

"Prue say something!" Piper demanded.

Paige waved her hand. "Uh I'm over here Piper."

Piper's eyes darted back and forth between Prue and Paige. "Wait what?"

"It's not Prue's fault. It's mine. I was working on a potion after you left. I wanted to train with Cole so I wished I was Prue and ta-da." Prue explained.

"So you are saying that you guys are in each other's bodies?" Piper asked in disbelief.

"Sorry." Prue said weakly.

Piper took a deep breath. "Look I know you are sorry Paige but look what happened. Yen-Lo attacked us and now he has the Dragon Blade now. What if it wasn't Yen-Lo? What if it had been the Source? We all could have been dead." Piper explained.

Prue nodded. "I know which is why I plan on fixing the whole thing. Prue got the last ingredient we were missing, the powdered toadstool.

They walk back into the kitchen. An-Ling is sitting at the table with Leo. "What happened?"

"We were attacked by Yen-Lo. He stole the Dragon Blade. But we will get it back we just have to get my sisters back to normal." Piper explained.

Prue started to recreate the potion. "Last thing is the powered toadstool." She said as she put it in the pot.

Prue grabbed Paige's hand. "I wish to be myself again."

Prue and Paige's began to glow.

Paige looked at her hands and arms. "It worked. I'm back in my own body."

Prue smirked at Paige. "I'm happy for you. But now that this episode of Freak Friday is over we can get back to our regularly scheduled program. How do we get into Limbo to save An-Ling's father?"

Paige grinned. "I have a plan. It may be a stretch but hear me out."

Piper folded her arms. "Ok, we're all ears."

"Good. So we need to get into Limbo, right? And the only one who knows how to get into Limbo is already there, right? So why don't we use the potion to swap his soul with one of ours and bring him here. From there he can get us in and out of Limbo." Paige said enthusiastically.

"You want to swap souls with An-Ling's father? Isn't that a tad dangerous?" Leo asked.

"So is fighting demons and dodging energy balls." Paige retorted.

Prue smirked. "She's right Leo."

"Did the Elders have any idea on how to get into Limbo?" Piper asked Leo.

Leo shook his head. "No."

"Then this seems to be our best bet." Prue said.

Paige smiled. "See I said that I would fix everything."

"So which one of you guys are going to switch places with An-Ling's father?" Leo asked.

"I should do it. I mean I screwed up big time in the first place." Paige said.

"No Paige. You are new to being a witch and you already redeemed yourself. I'll do it. I'm the oldest." Prue said.

Piper shook her head. "No I'll go. Your powers are the best offensively. And besides you and Paige's newfound powers may come in handy in Limbo."

"New powers?" Leo asked.

"Cliffnotes version, they can orb things when they touch and I can apparently freeze using a verbal trigger. Now let's do some soul swapping shall we?" Piper said patting Leo on the chest.

Piper walks over to the pot. "Here goes nothing." She picked up a bit of powdered toadstool. "I wish to be the Zen Master." She said throwing the powdered toadstool into the pot. Her body glowed.

Piper looked around slightly confused.

"Father?" An-Ling asked slowly moving toward Piper.

Piper looked at An-Ling and smiled lightly. "Yes my daughter, I am here; though I don't understand how."

"My sister switched bodies with you so that you could help us get into Limbo so we can defeat Yen-Lo and save you." Prue explained.

Piper nodded. "We have our work cut out for us. Yen-Lo has the Dragon Blade but he will not suspect us going into Limbo. Come we must prepare our selves."

In Limbo, the Zen Master is tied to a tree as Yen-Lo paces back and forth. "What happened old man." Yen-Lo said glaring at the Zen Master.

"I do not know." The Zen Master replied slowly.

"I was telling you how I defeated your pathetic daughter and stole the Dragon Blade from her and the witches and you blacked out." Yen-Lo said.

"Hmm." Was the Zen Master's only reply.

Yen-Lo grabbed the Dragon Blade and put it to the Zen Master's neck. "Who are you?" Yen-Lo demanded.

"I am the Zen Master." The Zen Master said.

Yen-Lo laughed. "You think I can be fooled so easily? I was his disciple for more than 15 years. And since he doesn't have the power to pull this off, you must be one of the witches. Which means An-Ling, her father and the witches will come to rescue you. I'd like to see them try." Yen-Lo said stabbing the Zen Master in the stomach absorbing Piper's soul.

In the manor Piper waves her hand over a bowl of water. "Yen-Lo has trapped your sister's soul in the Dragon Blade." Piper said.

"Oh God Piper! I knew I should have went instead of her!" Prue yelled.

"We can save her, right?" Leo asked sounding panicked.

"First we must get the Dragon Blade back from Yen-Lo." An-Ling said.

"We have to go now! We need to save Piper!" Prue said.

"I should go in alone. Piper only did this to save father's life. It is only right that I go." An-Ling pleads.

"We should all go. You know safety in numbers?" Paige responds.

"Wait An-Ling. Are you fighting to save my life?" Piper asked.

"Of course father. When we bring you back their whitelighter will heal you. His powers are truly amazing." An-Ling says.

"Finally someone notices." Leo says under his breath.

Prue hits him on the shoulder.

Piper slowly turned from An-Ling to Prue and Paige. "In Limbo the rules of reality and magic are changed. Unlike us Yen-Lo has had time to learn and adapt." Piper explained.

"Ok so let's go." Leo said.

Piper looked at Leo. "You risk much by going. If something were to happen to you, who will heal the injured?"

"He's right Leo but don't worry. We will bring Piper back home safely." Prue says.

Piper pours the water from the bowl onto the floor. She raises her hand and the puddle reflects Limbo. Piper jumps in first followed by An-Ling, Paige, then Prue.

Once they land in Limbo Prue and Paige immediately run over to the Zen Master's limp body.

"Where's the Dragon Blade?" Prue says looking around.

"Yen-Lo must still have it." Paige responded. Suddenly an all too familiar feeling rushes over Paige. Paige closed her eyes to see herself and Prue with their hands on the Dragon Blade. She gasped opening her eyes.

"Did you have a vision about the blade?" Prue asked.

But before Paige could respond Yen-Lo dropped out of the sky landing near Piper and An-Ling. He delivered a swift kick the sent Piper flying near the vortex. An-Ling quickly reached out her arm to grasp Piper's.

"Father hold on!" An-Ling yelled.

Satisfied, Yen-Lo now turns his sights to Paige and Prue. Paige moved close to Prue instinctively holding her hand.

Yen-Lo unsheathes his sword. "I'm going to enjoy this." Yen-Lo says making his way toward them.

Prue notices the Dragon Blade on Yen-Lo's belt. "Paige the dragon blade!" Prue says surprised.

Without warning the blade orbs into Prue's free hand. _Our powers are certainly stronger here_, Prue thought to herself.

"Give me back the blade!" Yen-Lo growled.

Prue dropped Paige;s hand and waved her hand at Yen-Lo. He was sent flying across the field into a large rock.

"Whoa." Prue says looking at her hand. She quickly turns to Paige. "Do you know how to get her soul out of the blade?" Prue asked.

Paige nodded. "In my vision we stood together holding the blade. I think we have to orb her soul out."

"It's worth a shot." Prue said.

They both focused on the blade and a small ball of light appeared from the blade and floated into the Zen Master.

The Zen Master opened his eyes. "Prue? Paige?" He said slightly disoriented.

Prue and Paige release hands and Prue used her powers to loose the ropes binding the Zen Master.

"We still have to stop Yen-Lo." Paige said.

Just then Yen-Lo flew through the air with his sword out stretched. "Die!" He yelled.

"You first." Prue said as she sent the Dragon Blade flyin from Paige's hand into Yen-lo's chest. He yelled in pain as his soul was absorbed into the blade. His body hit the ground heavily.

The landscaped around them began to change immediately. The land was now a lush green garden filled with flowers and a flowing river.

Piper went and stood with her sisters.

"Piper?" Prue asked cautiously.

Piper smiled, "Yeah it's me."

"How is that possible? We didn't even use a potion." Paige said confused.

The Zen Master and An-Ling walk over to the sisters. "The natural order has been restored including our souls." He explained.

"Father we must return so that you can be healed." An-Ling said.

The Zen Master looked at An-Ling serenely. "My wound was a mortal one. I cannot be healed. It is time for me to depart this world and be reborn a new."

"But father." An-Ling protested.

The Zen Master shook his head. "You cannot cling to me as you did when I was near the vortex. Death comes to all. That is the one lesson you lack to becoming a true Zen Master. Death is a natural part of life. It is something your protectors know all to well."

Piper and Prue held each others hands.

Paige hands the Zen Master the Dragon Blade. "So what will happen to Yen-Lo?"

"He too will be reborn. Such is the natural order of all things." The Zen Master replied. He then turned and walked toward the vortex.

"I love you father." An-Ling said as her eyes slightly watered.

"I love you too my daughter." He said as he stepped into the vortex.

"So anybody got clue as to how we're gonna get outta this place?" Paige asked looking around.

An-Ling smiled. "I know how. Join hands"

Everyone grabbed each other hands and they all floated upward.

Later on at the manor the girls were all sitting in the living room. Paige hands Piper a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Piper asked.

"It's my potions test professor Snape. And if you'll look closely you will see that I got them all right." Paige said smirking.

Prue smiled looking at Piper. "So how did she do?"

"What can I say? She got them all right." Piper said happily.

"What caused the major turn around?" Prue asked.

"Seeing the power boost we had in Limbo kinda made me wanna work harder faster. And with that I really want to apologize for earlier. I promise to do better." Paige said.

"You don't have to keep apologizing Paige." Piper said.

"Yeah we've had our fair share of screw ups and mishaps along the way." Prue added.

"Well you guys I hate to fight evil and run, but I have work in the morning. My boss has been on my case lately." Paige said grabbing her coat and purse.

"See you later Paige." Piper called out after her.

"Be sure to call and let us know you got in safely." Prue said.

Paige turned around smiling. "You got it." _I never had big sisters to check in to._ Paige thought to herself as she left the manor.

Piper sat back on the couch and sighed.

Prue looked her. "You ok?"

"Yeah it's just Paige. She is bittersweet, you know? I mean she is an amazing who wants to help people. And every time I see her…"

"You think of Phoebe?" Prue said finishing Piper's sentence.

Piper nodded then laid her head on Prue's shoulder. "

"We learned about Paige because of Phoebe's death. I don't want it to seem like we are replacing Phoebe with Paige." Piper said.

"Piper we grew up with Phoebe fought with her and loved her unconditionally. No one or nothing can change or erase that. I know it's hard opening up to Paige, believe me. But look at her life. Her biological parents are dead as well as the parents that raised her. While we have always had each other she's been going at it alone for the most part. I learned after Andy died that we still have to look for the positive after we've lost a loved one." Prue said running her hand over Piper's hair.

Piper began to cry. "Prue I love you."

Prue fought back tears. "I love you too honey. And I promise to do everything in my power to protect you and Paige. I promise.


End file.
